Blast from the Past
by Chokuro
Summary: Yes, umm, no idea what to write here other than: in it, a friend of Dark's past, i suppose you could say, has returned and yea... Oh, you ppl out there probably wont think it's funny, but i do, so yea .....Look! I have reviews! 'laughs to self'
1. Chapter One

**_Okay... if you have read my Naruto fan fic, than yes, Chokuro and Michiko are A LOT alike in ways... But, it's just cuz they are the enbodyment of yours truly (well the personality anyway)... AND A HUGE ARS THANKS to my editor... w/o you, this fic would not be as good as it is... Thanks... Yes, well, here is my psychotic-DNAngel-fan-fic... It was for my own personal benefit so yea. please, read and review, negative and positive comments welcome... oh, by the way, it probably ISN'T funny, but for me, it is... Hope you enjoy it..._**

**_Oh, and I DON'T own DNAngel, as to how much I would LOVE to, I don't... only the people i make up i.e: Chokuro_**

* * *

The bell rang for school to get out and the whole room cleared except for one person, Daisuke Niwa. He was too exhausted from his and Dark's heist the night before. Daisuke didn't get to sleep until 2:00 a.m. His mother offered for him to stay home, but he didn't want to miss any school. So he trudged through the day but, tonight, he had yet _another_ heist. The red-headed-boy sighed as he arrived at his house where he knew traps awaited him.

_sigh I am too tired for this._

He entered the house expecting to have the floor fall from beneath him, or spikes fly at him, or anything, but nothing happened. Daisuke was very shocked by this. He didn't have too long to stay in shock because his mother came running from the other room.

"Ohh Dai, sweetie, I was so worried you wouldn't get home alright." Daisuke's mother consumed Daisuke in a deathly hug.

"…Mom…"

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh," She let go of her son. "Sorry. But, why don't you go upstairs and rest. You have a job tonight."

"I know Mom. I will."

He traveled up the stairs to his room, tossed his books next to his desk, climbed into his bed and within seconds, he was asleep.

_**-Daisuke, wake up!**_

"…"

_**-Daisuke! We have work…DAISUKE!**_

"…Nnnnn…..?"

_**-Daisuke, we have a job tonight and you've been asleep for the past four hours.**_

"Really! What time is it?" Daisuke leaned over and looked at his clock; 8:30. "Okay, so what time did the note say?"

_**- Nine.**_

"What!"

_**-Well, you shouldn't have slept so late.**_

_-It's your fault. I wanted to go back home once we stole the Star of Zephr. But you had to 'explore the sites'._

_**-…**_

_-Okay, ready… 8:45…. I hope we get there in time…_

"**Don't worry, we will…Wiz!" **Wiz jumped up from the computer desk and hopped onto Dark's shoulder and turned into his magnificent black wings. Then they were off.

"IT'S DARK!"

"DARK, HE'S HERE!"

The police were in a commotion as Dark flew off with the Dark Butterfly Jewel.

"**HAHAHA! That was fun. Eh Daisuke?"**

**-**_Can we just please go home?_

"**But, that's no fun."**

Dark, completely ignoring Daisuke's request, went flying around the town. Two hours of this, Dark decided to not be too mean to Daisuke and started home. That was, until he saw someone, a woman, standing on top of a pole, near a park, with much elegance. Dark decided to swoop down to get a closer look at the mysterious woman. When he was about 50 feet above the ground, he could finally see the woman's face clearly.

"**Chokuro--?"**

* * *

**To Be Continnued...**

**Okay, so what do you think? **


	2. Chapter Two

**_IF you people want a disclaimer, you can just go to the first chp, cuz I refuse to put it in again, i already told you once, not tellin ya again...It depresses me that I dont own DNAngel --criesto self --_**

* * *

"**Chokuro--?"**

The woman looked up at Dark only to watch him fall in the bushes beneath. She flinched as she heard the loud thud that he made when he hit the ground. The woman jumped down from the pole and landed next to the bush where Dark landed. She peered in and saw Daisuke sitting there rubbing his back.

"I guess you _do _remember me, Dark." She giggled to herself.

At this remark, Daisuke was alert. He got up from the ground and out of the bushes. He stood there for a while staring at the girl in front of him. She was a few inches taller then him, her hair was tied back in a bun andwas white, but a hint of silver in themoonlight, and two pieces of her hair came down to her waist on either side of her face.She also had a very odd looking attire on. She wore a long black dress, with a VERY long slit that cut up to a few inches from her waist, with a purple-red coat over it. Daisuke's thoughts were interrupted by the woman's laughter.

"…Ummmm…."

"I'm sorry for laughing, but you have the same expression on your face that Dark did the first time he saw me too." She continued to laugh.

Daisuke sat there with a very confused look on his face.

­_-Dark… umm, what is she talking about?_

_**-I don't know, lets just leave her; I think she's a mental patient that escaped.**_

"HEY! Dark! Don't tell him I'm insane!" She stopped laughing and turned to Daisuke with her hand on her hip.

_**-Dammit… so close**_

_-Umm…. I'm lost… Dark, how was she able to hear what you said?_

_**-I really don't know; she's able to read minds or something.**_

"Um, let me explain since you look so confused."

"…"

"Okay, well I _do_ have the ability to read minds, obviously, and since Darks is in your mind I can hear, …read, … whatever… what he says."

"I think I get it. But, why did Dark change into me?"

"I think Dark can answer that one."

_**-Umm, shock?**_

"I don't think that's it." The woman stated.

_**-I know, I know. Yea, yea, yea. So I still have 'feelings' for Chokuro."**_

"Umm, who's Chokuro?"

"Me!"

"Oooooooo. So, Dark has feelings for you?" Daisuke laughed at the thought of Dark being in love.

_**-Yea, so what's the big deal? Besides, Chokuro…**_

"Yes?"

_**-Shouldn't you be a statue or something?**_

Daisuke stopped laughing and had the look of confusion on his face again.

"That's what I was wondering too, but yet, here I am."

_**-Hmmmm…**_

"… Umm…"

"I can explain later, but not now. It's too late."

"Okay. Do you have a place to go?"

"Nope."

"No family?"

"None that I know of anyway."

"Hmm, then, I think you should come home with Dark and me."

_**-What!**_

"Aww, thank you. I'd be honored."

They started to go back to Daisuke's home, until Daisuke remembered about Wiz. Daisuke retrieved the injured-and-out-of-breath-Wiz from the bush and they headed towards his house.

_**-Why Daisuke?**_

_-Well, for one, she has no place to go, and two, I want to know more about this statue thing._

_**-Fine, whatever. **_

"Aww, c'mon Dark. I'm not _that _bad."

_**-Yes you are.**_

"How so?"

_**-You can read what I think and say to Daisuke. **_

"No, not all the time."

_**-Yea, when you want to you can.**_

"Duh."

_**-I give up.**_

"So …'Daisuke', I take it that's you."

"Yup."

"Hmm" She analyzed him for a few minutes then finally said, "Okay."

"What was that for?"

"No purpose."

The three arrived at Daisuke's house around 12:30 a.m. Daisuke opened the door for Chokuro and followed after she went inside. Just as the two stepped on the floor, it gave away. Daisuke grabbed the side where the doorway was, relieved that he didn't fall, until, he remembered Chokuro.

"Oh no! Chokuro!"

"What?"

Daisuke looked up and saw Chokuro standing across the empty space and looking at him. Daisuke looked puzzled at how Chokuro was standing there and there weren't any other traps being set off. That was, until he saw his mother running towards them and the trap door closing.

"Oh, Daisuke, I'm sorry. I was testing the traps and I didn't turn them off since yesterday you didn't get back until later." She ran over and embraced her child in her arms not noticing Chokuro standing there.

"Umm, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry." When she let go of Daisuke, she finally noticed Chokuro. "Dai…"

"Yeah?"

"Who's this?" She asked pointing to Chokuro.

"Oh, that's Chokuro."

"And who is she exactly? And why is she here?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain…" Daisuke scratched the back of his head thinking of a way to explain this.

"Um, yes… Let me explain." Chokuro started.

_**-You say that a lot you know.**_

"Shut up Dark."

Emiko stood there looking very puzzled.

"So, as I was saying…" She took a deep breath then continued. "About 300-or-so years ago, I knew Dark, well his other self, but not the point. And then I was cursed and it was supposed to keep me cursed forever, but now I'm here. I really have NO clue how I was un-cursed, but I am."

Emiko stood there with a disbelieving look on her face.

_I don't believe her. _Emiko thought to herself.

"Why does no one EVER believe me?"

"What?" Emiko questioned.

_**-Because it would be impossible.**_

"I know that Dark, but, you only look like 18. And yet, she comments on me. I was a statue! Of course I'm NOT going to age."

_**-You have a point there. **_

"Thanks."

_**-But, you never told Emiko that you were a statue. You just said 'cursed.'**_

"Hmm, oh yeah! Hahaha wow. Okay" She turned to Emiko, "yea, my curse was that I was to be a statue as long as my family lived…which could explain why I am out… All my family's dead…." Chokuro sat down feeling the weight of what she just said.

Emiko and Daisuke looked at her very worried.

"Chokuro?" Daisuke said moving towards the shocked woman on the floor. "Are you okay?"

Chokuro looked up at Daisuke with hurt in her eyes. "I no longer have a family…" She trailed off into her thoughts.

"Um, Chokuro, was it?" Daisuke nodded to his mother. "Umm, I know we're not blood, but you can become a part of our family. If you'd like."

"Hmm?" Chokuro finally started to notice everything around her and Emiko's words finally hit. "You mean it?"

"Of course."

"Umm, okay."

Emiko stood up from kneeling and offered a hand to Chokuro. "I now pronounce you: Chokuro Niwa."

Chokuro looked at Emiko and smiled very broadly at her. After the shock and some of the happiness wore off, she hugged Emiko around the neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Umm, Emiko?"

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you have something I could eat?" Just as she said this, her stomach growled. "Hah, what timing."

"Yes, of course. What would you like?"

"Umm, anything is good. Cereal or something."

The three headed for the kitchen and Emiko went to get the cereal and milk while Daisuke and Chokuro sat down. Emiko returned to Chokuro and handed her a bowl and the cereal.

"Thank you sooo much!" Chokuro said as she poured the cereal and began to eat.

"It's nothing. But we need to establish sleeping arrangements. For tonight, you can have the guest room, but we should probably find you your own room."

Chokuro finished her cereal a few minutes later.

"Umm, where should I put this?" Chokuro asked holding up the dirty bowl and spoon.

"You can just put it in the sink for now."

"'Kay." She placed the bowl in the sink and turned to Emiko and told her, "Umm, I don't have pajamas or any other clothes for that matter."

"Okay, you can borrow one of mine for tonight. And tomorrow, you and I can go shopping."

"YAY! Thank you again."

"Mom," Daisuke said wearily.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Okay sweetie." Emiko kissed Daisuke on the forehead.

"Chokuro, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yup, till then. Good Night."

Daisuke went up the stairs to his bedroom and fell fast asleep, again.

"Well, Chokuro."

"Hmm?"

"Shall we get you into some pjs?"

"Please."

* * *

**_That is it for this chp, till the next...please review if you can, if you cant, you can email me if ya want, but no matter..._**


	3. Chapter Three

Daisuke woke up at 11:30 a.m. and was glad it was Saturday; he didn't have to get up and go to school. He sat in bed for a while then decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast. He was surprised when he entered the kitchen. There was a woman sitting there. Then he remembered the night before.

_­-Ooo yea, that's Chokuro. Duh_.

"Good morning Chokuro."

"Morning Daisuke."

"Weren't you and Mom going shopping?"

"We did. We just got back a few minutes ago, but Emiko had to run errands or something."

"Oh. Okay. But, why are you still in Mom's clothes?"

"Eh, I was comfortable and wanted to take a shower first."

"Well, if you wanted, the shower's free."

"Really! Yay! Okay, I'll go right now, well not right now but you get the point."

Chokuro left Daisuke in a very cheerful mood.

_-Hahaha I never knew someone could be so happy about taking a shower._

**_-She _was_ a statue for the past 300 years so it's to be expected…I think…_**

_-Well, I'm hungry. I wonder what we have to eat._

Daisuke searched through the cupboards for a few minutes until finally deciding on cereal. He retrieved what he needed and placed them on the table to get ready for his breakfast/lunch.

_**-Cereal? How boring.**_

_-Yes, but there's really nothing else, I think Mom went out to get groceries._

_**-I hope so. Cereal is no way for a Phantom Thief to live.**_

Daisuke ignored Dark and continued eating his breakfast. After he finished, he put his dish away and headed towards his bedroom. When he walked in, he stopped dead in his tracks.

_**-Daisuke, what is it? Why'd you - - Whoa!**_

Dark finally realized why Daisuke stopped. Chokuro was standing, with her back to them, in front of the mirror and she was shirtless. She had pants and her shirt covering her chest, but it was still enough to shock anyone.

"Hmm?" Chokuro said as she took her gaze out of the mirror noticing Daisuke. "O my gosh…" Chokuro blushed a little, which made Daisuke turn very red. "I'm sorry." Daisuke turned around so she could put her shirt on. "I am sooo sorry…. I didn't think you'd come up so quickly and I just needed to check out my back…"

"I-It's okay…" Daisuke said studying his wall.

"Okay. You can turn around now, I put my shirt on." She laughed as she took a chair and sat down.

"O-Okay." Daisuke took a chair and sat in it across from Chokuro. Daisuke finally noticed her hair because it was down; he saw that the length was past her knee.

_-Wow, her hair is long. _

_**-Hmm, I never knew.**_

_-I wonder why she doesn't keep it down._

**_-Beats me._ **

"So…Umm, why were you in here again?" Daisuke scratched the back of his head.

"Oh! Because. Well, because I have a wound that still hasn't healed…. Even OVER 300 years…ish."

Daisuke sat puzzled at her.

"Well, when I was cursed…ummm… They stabbed me in the back with a sword that helped in making me a statue…and there is still a mark there…so that's why."

Daisuke sat there with concern in his eyes for Chokuro.

"Daisuke? You okay?"

"Yes, but are you?"

"Perfectly fine!"

_**-Apparently she's not counting mentally.**_

_-Dark! Don't be mean._

Chokuro was laughing as she watched Daisuke. "You look so cute when you're talking with Dark."

"Oh, so you heard what he said?"

"No. I just could tell by the way you look. But I am assuming he said something mean by the look on your face now."

"…"

"He called me nuts again, didn't he?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Eh, that's okay. His day will come."

_**-Okay, I'm scared.**_

"As you should be."

_**-Daisuke, help!**_

_-You brought this on yourself you know._

_**-…**_

"Don't be too paranoid Dark. I could never hurt you, cuz I'd also hurt Daisuke and I don't have a problem with him."

_**-Phew.**_

Downstairs, they heard the door open and figured it was Emiko coming back from her errands.

"Dai, sweetie, I'm home!"

"Okay mom!" Daisuke said as he went down the stairs to help his mom. Chokuro following close behind.

The two went into the kitchen to see Emiko putting the groceries on the counter.

"Hello Dai! How was your sleep?"

"Good."

"Ahhh, Chokuro. You look refreshed."

"Yup! I got to take a shower." She said with a big smile. Emiko laughed at how happy she looked after she said she got to take a shower.

"Well, that's good. Umm, would you mind helping with the groceries?"

"Not at all! What can I do?"

"Just putting them away would be fine."

"Okay." Chokuro went to the counter where the groceries were and started to put them away, with the help of Daisuke since she didn't know where to put anything.

"Umm, Chokuro?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you put your hair up? It looks so nice when it's down."

"Oh…"She looked at her hair. "I guess, habit. I always put it up when I was younger. So I suppose, I just keep it up now."

"Oh, Okay."

They finished with the groceries and joined Emiko in the living room.

"Okay, Chokuro."

"Hmm."

"Monday, you start school with Dai-chan."

"What!"

"Well, I figure that if you are going to be living here, you might as well live like a normal girl."

"Well, okay, _that_ I don't mind too much, but I am 16 not 14."

"Oh. Sorry, but we can just say that you started school late. Besides, I could change it, but then you wouldn't know anyone and I don't want you to be alone."

"Thanks." Chokuro meant it sincerely.

Emiko smiled at Chokuro. "O, and here's your uniform." Emiko held up the matching shirt and skirt to show Chokuro.

"What! I don't want to wear a skirt! I hate them!"

_**-But, you had on the black dress.**_

"That wasn't my fault! And was a dress, not skirt!"

_**-Oh, well sucks for you.**_

"Uh-uh, I am NOT wearing a skirt, I will just wear pants." Chokuro said in a non-negotiable tone.

"Well, since I don't want to argue with you and I put you in a lower grade than you should be. I will let you wear pants."

"Thank you."

"Are we even now?"

"No."

"What?"

"I owe you much more."

Emiko laughed and said, "Well, I have some more things to run, and while I'm out, I'll trade your skirts for pants."

"Okay, thank you once again."

"Bye Mom"

"Bye. See you later. But I might not be home for dinner so you're probably going to have to find something."

"'Kay."

Emiko exited through the door and was on her way. Daisuke and Chokuro sat in dead silence for a while until Chokuro decided to break it.

"Umm, Daisuke."

"Yea?"

"So, what's school like? Well, nowadays."

"Heh. Umm…"

_**-Boring.**_

_-It's not that boring._

_**-Yea, it is.**_

_-I like school._

_**-You're probably the only one.**_

"Umm, Daisuke."

"Yes?"

"Can you stop fighting with Dark for a sec?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Perfectly fine. But onto a different subject?"

"Sure."

"Can I make a request from you?"

"Umm, sure."

"Could I talk to Dark? I mean outside of your head."

"Umm," Daisuke sat in thought then finally said, "Yea, give me a sec and I'll be right back."

Daisuke got up and left the room. After a few moments, he returned as Dark.

"**So you missed me?"**

"Yes, and I wanted to do something." She got up from the couch and went over to Dark. She looked up at him and flicked his forehead.

"**Ouch! What was that for?"**

"For being mean to me."

_-HAHA She did say your day would come._

"**Didn't you say you wouldn't hurt me cuz you don't have a problem with Dai?"**

"Yes, and I don't have a problem with him, cuz if I did, I would've punched you and not just a little flick on the head."

"**Oh. Is that all you wanted me for?"**

"No, I _did_ miss you." She said hugging Dark. "So, we need to catch up…It has been 300 years after all."

The two wandered over to the couch and talked about what the other has been doing. They were so entranced in their conversation that they lost track of time. Until Chokuro finally looked at a clock.

"Wow!"

"**What?"**

"It's already 5:30."

"**Wow…I didn't even notice."**

"Well, I'm hungry."

"**So am I."**

"Eh, I'll make something. I shall return."

_-Wow Dark…_

_**-What?**_

_-You and Chokuro talked for a long time._

_**-Well, we haven't talked in an even longer time.**_

_-I think you missed her._

_**-…**_

As Chokuro opened the door to enter, Dark looked up and reverted back to the red-headed-boy.

**_-She's my friend. _** Daisuke heard Dark mumble in the back of his mind. Daisuke just smiled at what he knew.


	4. Chapter Four

Okay, Chapter 4 is FINALLY up... sorry for the wait... is it just me or is it the BEST when it rains?...heh...please, enjoy!

* * *

The weekend went by very quickly. Before they knew it, it was Monday and Chokuro and Daisuke were walking to school. They left earlier than normal so Chokuro could sit behind Daisuke and no one would notice. Daisuke and Chokuro were the first ones there, except for Satoshi, so Daisuke took his seat and Chokuro sat behind him. Slowly, the class started to fill with its students.

"Umm, Daisuke?" Chokuro whispered tapping redhead's shoulder.

"Yea?" He said turning to face her.

"The teacher isn't gunna announce I'm here…is she?"

"Ummm, I don't know."

Chokuro didn't want to bring any attention to herself. She hated being noticed. She didn't like being new, people always stared. Chokuro waited anxiously as the teacher situated herself in the front of the room.

"Okay, class."

Everyone turned and faced the teacher.

"We have a new student."

Oh Crap!

Chokuro just shrunk in her chair noticing the male population of the class gawking at her. For one, she was new. Two, she had on the boys uniform. Three, she was very beautiful, even if she didn't know it. Daisuke sat with a look of concern towards her.

"Her name is Chokuro Niwa."

"Daisuke!" A black-haired boy with a press patch on his arm yelled to him. "Is she related to you?"

"Umm, yea... Kinda" Daisuke answered the boy. While all this was going on, Chokuro just sat in her chair, covering her face.

"Chokuro." The teacher started. "Why don't you come up here and tell us a little about yourself?"

Chokuro froze. She didn't want to go to the front of the class.

"Umm, I'd rather not."

The teacher sat there with a bewildered look on her face towards Chokuro, until finally inquiring, "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Realizing that what she said made her sound stuck up, she quickly added, "Umm, what I mean is …" Luckily for Chokuro, a blue-haired boy near her, spoke up.

"Sensei, shouldn't we be continuing our lesson?"

"Oh! Yes, yes, we will."

The class went by quickly; by the time Chokuro looked at the clock, there was only 15 minutes until lunch break. The bell rang for lunch and Chokuro sighed deeply. Although, it was in vain, most of the males in the room came running up to her asking for a date. She had a look of fright on her face and 'help' in her eyes as she sunk lower into her chair.

_**-What the hell do they think they're doing!**_

_-Dark? You're… up?_

_**-Yes. But that's beside the point. Daisuke, help her!**_

_-What can I do!_

_**-I don't know! Find some- -**_

Riku managed topush her way through the herd of boys to aid Chokuro.

"Hey! Can't you tell, she's NOT interested?" The dark-haired girl said very hostilely.

Chokuro looked up at the girl standing in front of her and the boys backing off and gave an even more intense sigh. "Thank you sooo much!"

"Oh!" She turned to face Chokuro. "You're welcome! That must've been horrible! By the way, I'm Riku." She stuck out a hand and Chokuro accepted. "I'm Chokuro."

Class finally let out and Chokuro stayed in her seat until only her and Daisuke were left.

"Phew…Daisuke?"

"Yea?"

"Are _all _the days gunna be like today?"

_**-Gawd I hope not!**_

"I don't think they will."

"O-Okay. Can we go home now?"

"Yea."

Upon entering their home, they were greeted by a very cheery Emiko.

"Dai! You're home!" She gave her son a hug then turned to Chokuro, "How was your first day?"

"Uhhh…interesting."

Emiko looked at Chokuro with curiosity flowing through her. "How come?"

"Um, it was just I was a little … freaked out by the guys."

"Why?"

"Not too sure, but I think hormones have A LOT to do with it."

"Okay. Well, I think it was to be expected. You _are_ pretty you know."

Chokuro blushed slightly until asking, "Umm, do you know what's for dinner?"

"Well, Dai-chan told me that _you're_ a good cook. So why don't you make something. If you want to of course."

"Oh! I'd LOVE to!" Chokuro strolled into the kitchen to make dinner for the three of them. Chokuro placed the food on the table while Daisuke and Emiko sat down.

"Wow! Daisuke was right." Emiko stated when she ate some of her food.

"Thanks! I do love to cook. My mom would always let me help. That's where I learned." Chokuro had an enchanting smile on her face. She looked very content when she talked about her mother. "Heh. Yeah, um, sorry."

"Oh no. It's perfectly fine." Emiko said with a smile.

"Mom?" Daisuke looked at his mom.

"Yes sweetie?"

"How come I haven't had any jobs lately?"

"Well, you have been very tired, so I decided to give you a rest. And since Chokuro is here."

"'Kay."

They finished their meal talking about everyone's day and anything else that anything that might have popped into someone's head.

"Well, Daisuke, Emiko…I'm going to bed."

"Okay, good night." Emiko cheerily said.

"Good night Chokuro."

"Night Daisuke." Chokuro yawned on her way to her bedroom. Chokuro tiredly put her pajamas on and crawled into bed. It didn't seem too long until it was morning and her and Daisuke were off to school once again.


	5. Chapter Five

I love all my friends! YESSERS! Umm, yea...I really have NO clue why I'm writing here, but it seems blah w/o it! Thanks for reading this far wink makes me happy! .

* * *

It was a new day. Chokuro and Daisuke were on their way to school.

"Okay Daisuke, I hope that today is a LOT better."

"So do I."

They entered the class and once again, there was only the blue-haired boy there.

"Hey, Daisuke?" Chokuro whispered to Daisuke. "What's his name?" She nudged a thumb in the blue-hairs direction.

"Oh, that's Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Thanks." She turned away from Daisuke and to Satoshi. "Um, Satoshi?" He looked up from the book he was reading. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday."

"Oh, yes. You're welcome."

She walked over and sat backwards in the chair that was in front of Satoshi's desk.

"Can I do something for you?" The blunette inquired.

"Yea, you seem vaguely familiar." Chokuro looked at him for a while thinking of where she could know him from. Then it hit her.

_**-'Satoshi-sama'**_

_-'What?"_

_**-'That girl…'**_

_-'What about her?'_

_**-'I know her.'**_

_-'How could you know her?'_

_**-'I can't remember.'**_

Satoshi sighed at the idiot he had to share his body with.

The rest of the class shuffled into the classroom and some girl with blonde hair kicked Chokuro out of the seat she was in.

"Chokuro, what did you talk to Satoshi about?" Daisuke asked as Chokuro returned to her seat behind him.

"Eh, nothing too much."

"Oh okay."

"Okay class," The teacher started while handing out papers. "Pop-test" The class was in one big look of shock. "All except for Chokuro, because she's new."

"Umm, Miss?"

"Yes Chokuro?"

"I'll take it…I don't mind."

"Okay. You can take all the time you would like until lunch." She handed the papers needed for each row and the room was filled with the sound of pen connecting with the paper.

Roughly 45 minutes after the tests were passed back, Chokuro was finished. Since no one else seemed to be finishing any time soon, she decided to draw on the back of her test paper. Chokuro became entranced with her drawing, she didn't know what she was drawing, her hand just moved along the paper gracefully creating an image.

30 minutes passed and most of the class was finished with their tests. The noise of the class finally snapped Chokuro out of her trance. She looked at what she created and was very surprised by what she saw; it was the spot where Dark stole her first kiss. Chokuro didn't have too much time to be surprised because the teacher told everyone to pass in their papers. Chokuro took the papers from behind her and put it underneath hers, so no one could see what she drew.

The time until lunch passed and the drawing went to the back of Chokuro's mind. The girl who saved her yesterday walked towards Chokuro.

"Hey." Riku said with a smile.

"Hi!" Chokuro said looking up at her.

"Can I eat lunch with you and Dai-chan?"

"I don't mind. Pretty sure Daisuke doesn't either…Right Daisuke?"

"Whah?" Daisuke turned around with a clueless look.

"You don't mind if Riku joins us for lunch, right?"

"Of course not." Daisuke smiled at Riku, blushing slightly.

"Alright." Riku took her lunch out and sat in the seat next to Chokuro.

"You know something." Chokuro said looking at Daisuke and Riku.

"What?" They responded together.

"You two _do_ make quite the cute couple."

Both Riku and Daisuke turned equal shades of red. Chokuro laughed at how cute they were.

"So, Chokuro." Riku asked after her face was more to its normal color.

"Yes?" She said with a slight laugh.

"How old are you?"

"Oh, um, 16."

"Then why are you in our grade. You should be in a higher grade."

"Yes, I know. But I started school late… And since I am overall starting a new school, Emiko didn't want me to be alone in class. So she put me in your guys' grade."

"Oh, okay."

"Yo, Daisuke!" The dark haired boy with the press pass came over and sat next to Daisuke. "So, who is this…" He pointed to Chokuro. "…Again?"

"Oh, that's Chokuro." Daisuke answered the boy.

"And _who_ is she exactly?"

"Ummmm…" Daisuke was looking for something he could tell his friend.

"Hey!" Chokuro yelled at the dark haired boy, he didn't acknowledge her. "HEY! Boy with the press!"

He looked at Chokuro and said, "What?"

"_I_ am sitting right here, you could ask _me_ you know. Considering the questions are about me."

"Fine. So who are you exactly?"

"A friend of Daisuke's."

"Still doesn't answer my question of who you are." Chokuro was getting annoyed with this kid and opened her mouth to respond, but closed it knowing it was not going to be nice, she clenched her fists and sat quietly.

"To me, she looks like someone who wants to hurt you." Riku gave her input on the conversation.

Daisuke, as did Dark, finally noticed that Chokuro did, in fact, look like she was about to hurt someone. Daisuke seemed very concerned.

_**-HAHA…he's dead.**_

"Umm, Takeshi?" Daisuke looked at his friend.

"Yea?"

"I think you should apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"I really don't know, but I think it has to do with you not talking directly to Chokuro."

"So! That's no reason to want to hurt someone."

**_-For Chokuro, it could be. _**Dark was enjoying this. Normally, it was him who would be the target of Chokuro's anger, but not today.

"I'm …" Chokuro said standing up. "… Leaving." With a turn of her heel, she left the room. She didn't know where she was going, since it _was_ only her second day, but she decided to try and find her way outside. Where she wound up, was the rooftop.

Eh, better than inside… Is that Satoshi?

Chokuro noticed Satoshi sitting there eating his lunch. She walked over to him wondering what he was doing up here.

"Hi." Chokuro said when in front of Satoshi. The blue-haired boy looked up at her, startled.

"… Hi?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"I'm eating my lunch."

"Okay, that I can see, but why are you alone? I mean, I know Daisuke would eat with you… So… why?"

Satoshi just shrugged at the girl. Then, trying to get away from the topic asked, "You do know that different colored hair is not allowed."

"Umm, hello? Hypocrite much?"

Satoshi looked at his hair, then to her. "I was born with this color."

"Well, so was I."

"But, it's white..."

"Yes, well. Don't know what to tell you, that's just how it is." Noticing the non-convinced look on Satoshi's face, she continued. "I'd offer you to ask my mom, but she died a long time ago."

"…Oh…um…sorry." The blunette didn't know how to respond.

"Eh, it's okay." The bell rang for lunch to end and Satoshi and Chokuro walked back to class. They entered the room and returned to their designated seats and class continued. The bell rang for the end of school and Daisuke and Chokuro walked out together.

"Chokuro?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you go when you left?"

"Oh, I was on the rooftop."

"Oh."

They walked in silence until Chokuro remembered something.

"Hey, Daisuke."

"Hmm?"

"I'll meet you at home, okay?"

"Yea…but…"

"Thanks!" Chokuro left Daisuke standing there looking confused. He was even more confused when he saw her go up to Satoshi. But, he continued on his way to his house while Chokuro followed Satoshi.

"Satoshi!" Chokuro called to the blue-haired boy. He didn't do anything. "Satoshi!" Chokuro said a little louder then before, no response. Chokuro was getting flustered by Satoshi not answering, until an idea hit her. "Hikari!" That stopped Satoshi right where he stood. With a triumphant smirk on her lips, Chokuro walked up to Satoshi.

"How'd you know?" Satoshi inquired of Chokuro.

"I have my ways."

"Yea, so what do you want?"

_**-'Satoshi-sama'**_

_-'What?'_

_**-'I don't like her.'**_

_-'I don't either.'_

"Hey, Satoshi."

Satoshi looked at her.

"I'd watch what you say to Krad." Chokuro said matter-of-factly.

Both Satoshi and Krad were stunned by what Chokuro said.

_**-'How did she know what I said? Or even about me?'**_

_-'I don't know.'_

Chokuro couldn't help but giggle at the boy in front of her.

"What?"

"I find it hilarious that even after this, Krad still doesn't remember me."

Satoshi stared at Chokuro cluelessly while Krad tried to remember Chokuro.

"Still can't think of it Krad?"

_**-'No.'**_

"Here's a hint: 300 years ago was when you met me… Help any?"

"How is that possible?"

"I'm waiting for Krad. If he remembers, then _he_ can tell you."

_**-'NO! It…it can't be! You're supposed to be a statue!'**_

"Yes, well, apparently, your curses suck. And, do _not_ last forever."

Now, Satoshi was even more lost.

_-'Krad…What are you talking about?'_

_**-'She's supposed to be a statue! I cursed her. But how is she here!'**_

"Umm, you said, and I quote: 'Until your blood is no more, you shall forever be stone.' And, while you probably thought, that meant literally, MY blood. It wasn't. It was my family. So, that means, since my family is 'no more' I am here."

_**-'Stupid loopholes.'**_

"Hah. Well, it serves you right. But, not why I'm here."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"You."

"…"

"I need your help."

"Okay?"

"I just want to make sure my presumption about the curse is correct."

"And, how can _I_ help?"

"You're the genius."

Satoshi looked at Chokuro, not knowing what to say.

"Don't you have a program or something, that can look up family lines?"

"Yes, but you said it yourself. The curse said until your 'blood' was no more."

"Yes, I know _that_. I also, just said that I wanted to check my theory." Chokuro was getting frustrated towards the blue-haired-boy.

"Fine."

_**-'Satoshi-sama?'**_

_-'What.'_

_**-'Why are you helping her?'**_

_-'I don't know.'_

"I bet its cuz you wanna know too."

"…"

"Heh. Thought so."

After a few minutes of walking in dead silence, Satoshi announced, "Okay, we're here."

"Yay."

Satoshi went inside and turned on the lights with Chokuro following behind him.

"Nice place. So, you live here alone?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I could never. I don't like being alone. But, not the point. Onto the family search."

"Oh, yeah."

Satoshi took out his laptop and sat on the couch.

"What's your last name?"

"Ieshtai."

"Okay."

There was dead silence except for the sound of Satoshi typing and Chokuro fidgeting on the floor next to him.

"Found it."

"Really! Yay."

"Yes, and you were right… your family _did_ die off."

"When?"

"Ummm, a few days ago actually. Hinkan Ieshtai… died a few days ago of heart failure… No children or siblings… So, I guess you were right."

"Yea, I guess so." Chokuro sighed as she got up from the floor. "Well, thank you, Satoshi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

She headed for the door and left for her home. When she finally arrived, it was already seven. She walked in to see Dark standing in the middle of the living room.

"Hey Dark."

"**Hey!… You look bummed."**

"Eh. So what are you stealing tonight?" Chokuro asked as she plopped on the couch.

"**You."** Dark said playfully, trying to cheer her up. It worked.

"Oh really now?"

"**Yea, whatcha gunna do about it?"**

"Nothing. It's just that I would've thought my first kiss was enough for you." Chokuro stated looking up at Dark.

_-Whoa Dark. You stole her first kiss!_

_**-Yea, so what's your point?**_

_-Nothin._

Chokuro got up from the couch and stood in front of Dark.

"Thank you Dark."

"**For what?"**

"Cheering me up."

"**Oh. You're welcome."**

"Well, I'm gunna go take a shower. Good luck with whatever you're stealing."

"**Thanks."**

Chokuro left for her room to brush her hair; then she finally go into the shower five minutes later.

_-Dark, are you ready?_

_**-Not yet.**_

_-Why? What are you planning on doing?_

_**-Just wait and see.**_

_-Dark!_

Dark went down the hall to the bathroom door to hear if the water was running.

_**-Okay… She's in the shower…**_

_-Dark?_

**_-Don't worry Dai-chan, I'm not gunna _do_ anything._**

Dark continued down the hall to Chokuro's room.

_-Dark? Why are you in Chokuro's room?_

_**-You'll see.**_

Dark went over to the dresser where Chokuro kept her brush … and hair-tie.

**_-Hah! Got it. _**Dark took the hair-tie and placed it in his pocket. He left Chokuro's room and was on his way to his mission.

_-Dark?_

_**-What?**_

_-Why did you take Chokuro's hair-tie? _Dark and Daisuke were on their way back from stealing the Chain of Memories when Daisuke finally decided to ask Dark about the hair-tie.

_**-Because, her hair looks better when it's down.**_

_-She's not gunna be happy._

_**- I know, but it will be worth it.**_

Dark landed on the front steps and just as he was opening the door, he changed back into Daisuke.

"Dark! What was that for?"

Daisuke's question was answered. When an angry Chokuro was standing in front of him with her hand on her hip.

"…"

"Daisuke…"

"Yes?" Daisuke said cautiously.

"Turn back into Dark for me."

"I-I can't…"

Chokuro took out a picture of Riku from her pocket and shoved it in Daisuke's face.

"**Crap."**

"Dark…" Chokuro said tapping her foot on the ground. "I am _not_ in the mood. Give me my hair-tie."

"**But, you look so much better without it."**

"Thanks, but I still want it back."

"**I will give it back on one condition."**

"What's that?"

"**Tomorrow, you wear your hair down."**

Chokuro looked at Dark for a while before finally saying, "No."

"**Fine. Then I get my way anyways."**

"How do you figure?"

"**I still have your hair-tie."**

"… Dammit."

Dark was very pleased with the power he had at the moment.

"Fine! You win."

"'**Kay, but your still not getting your hair-tie back."**

"What would be the point?"

"**I dunno."**

"Well, whatever, I'm going to bed. Good night Dark…Daisuke."

"**Night."**

_­-Good night, Chokuro._

* * *

_Mwuahahahahahaah! I was actually gunna have her hair let down LATER on and have more of an effect on the class peoples, but i was like, eh, w/e seems like good timing! SOOOO Yes, hope you like!_


	6. Chapter Six

_WOO HOO! Chapter Six is up! ARGH! I hate the warm weather...It sux! Eh,no matter, school is almost over, including Regents...Grr to them too! Okay, yea, I'm putting this up, but might not be updated for a while due to the finals/regents... Blame them, I know I do. Okay, read on..._

* * *

In the morning, Chokuro woke to her normal routine. When she was dressed, she went to her dresser to put her hair up, then she remembered.

"Argh, I forgot…Stupid Dark."

She left her room and headed for Daisuke's. She was surprised to see Daisuke still sleeping.

Aww, he looks so cute. Eh, I'm gunna wake him up.

Chokuro walked over to the side of Daisuke's bed and tapped the redhead to see if that would work. All it did was make him stir.

"Fine, be like that."

She took the sheets Daisuke was curled up in and pulled them, making the sleeping figure spin onto his bed. Daisuke was now up.

"Nnnnn?"

"Morning Daisuke."

"Chokuro?"

"Yup."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to get my hair-tie."

"**Hey! You can't do that!"**

"Yes I can."

"**But you said you would."**

"True, but how about I just put it in a pony-tail-thing and not a bun?"

"**Fine."**

_-Dark?_

"**Yea?"**

_-Can I have my body back?_

_**-Sure.**_

"Thanks."

"Okay, so where is my hair-tie?"

"Oh…" Daisuke got down from his bed and handed Chokuro her hair-tie that was in his desk. "Here."

"Thank you very much. I shall leave you to change."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, Daisuke came downstairs and noticed that Chokuro didn't put her hair up.

"Chokuro?"

"Hmm?"

"Weren't you going to put your hair up?"

"I was, but decided to keep it down."

"Okay."

"To school?"

"Yea."

"Daisuke…" Chokuro said when they were at the entrance to the school.

"Yes?"

"Once the whole 'new-girl' thing is through, we can leave the house the normal time you do…. If you'd like."

"Oh. It doesn't matter."

" 'Kay."

When Chokuro sat down, she had to make sure not to sit on her hair, so she tossed it over to one side of her shoulder. While everyone was entering the room, she gazed out the window. In an attempt to ignore the stares she knew she was getting. She turned her attention away from the window and to the teacher. As soon as she did, she wished she didn't. Not only was every one of the students looking at her, excluding Daisuke and Satoshi, but the teacher was too.

"Daisuke…" Chokuro whispered. "Remind me to kill Dark."

"…"

"Chokuro…" The teacher started. "Your hair it… looks good."

"Umm, thanks"

"Yes, well… putting that aside." The teacher turned to the board and started writing.

"Phew." Chokuro gave a sigh of relief as the class drew their attention back to the teacher. Lunchtime came around again and Riku came to Daisuke and Chokuro.

"Hey." Riku said.

"Hi Riku." Chokuro said with a smile.

"Hi Riku."

"Chokuro."

"Yea?"

"This is my sister, Risa." From behind Riku came a girl with brown hair that was a little past her shoulder.

"Hi." Risa said to Chokuro.

"Hi. So, you and Riku are twins?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Um, yea, I shall be right back, I need to use the bathroom." Chokuro stood up and left for the bathroom.

"Daisuke?" Risa asked.

"Yes?"

"So, how is she related to you again?"

"Oh. She's an old family friend and since she has no family, she is staying with us."

"Really? No family?"

"Yea. I really don't know how she deals with it."

"Hmmm. Sad."

"What's sad?" Chokuro asked as she returned to her seat.

"Nothing." Riku said with a smile.

"Uh-huh." Chokuro said not convinced.

Daisuke…

Daisuke jumped at the new voice in his head.

_-Chokuro?_

Yes. But, what were you talking about?

_-Oh, umm… you._

Figures.

_-I'm sorry._

Not your fault my life is depressing. I blame Dark.

_**-What!**_

I kid, I kid. Although, I _do_ blame you for the fact that everyone was staring this morning.

_**-It's your own fault for not always having your hair down.**_

Whatever.

"Chokuro?" Risa asked.

"Yea?"

"How is it with no family?"

Riku was stunned at how blunt her sister was.

"Umm, I dunno. I suppose if I didn't have Daisuke and his family, it would be much worse. But, since I _do_, it's not so bad."

"Oh."

The bell rang for lunch to end and everyone returned to their seats.

"Okay class, I finished grading your tests from yesterday; no one failed." She passed back the papers to the students.

"Hey, Chokuro. You got a 100." Daisuke said handing back her paper.

"I did? Cool!" Chokuro took her test and handed back the others. "What did you get?"

"100."

"Yay, we rock!"

Daisuke couldn't help but laugh. The rest of the day went like the others; fast. Chokuro was happy when class let out because she wanted to talk to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Risa. She's obsessed with Dark isn't she?"

"I suppose."

"Thought so."

"… Did you read her mind or something?"

"No. I could just tell… Well, that and 'Dark' was written all over her binder."

"Ooooo. Heh. Okay."

"Do you think Emiko is home yet?"

"Maybe."

"Where was she going again?"

"I think it might've been errands again."

"Ooo Okay, gotcha."

_**-She can read people's minds, but when it comes to memory…**_

Dark, don't make me hurt you.

_**-You wouldn't.**_

Wanna make a bet?

_**-No.**_

"Chokuro?"

"Yea?"

"Can you stop going in my head? It's bad enough having Dark in there."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, you only have one other person; I've had like 80… Not fun"

"Wow."

"Yea. But it's okay. I have conquered my 'gift'." Chokuro said with air-quotes.

Daisuke laughed as he opened the door, to their house, for Chokuro.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm gunna go in my room for a sec… I won't be long."

Daisuke was very surprised when he entered the living room and saw two people sitting on the couch.

"Grandpa…Dad?"

"Daisuke." Daisuke's grandfather looked up from a cup of tea he had.

"Hi Dai-chan." Daisuke's father said.

"Hi Dad."

"Daisuke, how've you been? Long time since we've talked."

"Yea…. um… I've been good."

"Daisuke, my love. I have a question for y--" Chokuro said upon entering the living room.

When she entered, she noticed Daisuke's father and grandfather looking at her.

"Oh…. Umm…. heheh…. Hi…." Chokuro said scratching the back of her head.

"Dai-chan?"

"Yea Dad?"

"Who's that?"

"Oh. Chokuro."

"And, who is she?"

"Um, a friend of Dark's"

"Why is she here?"

"Umm, Daisuke's father?" Chokuro said to Kosuke.

"Yea?"

"You do know that I am right here and could answer the questions myself. Right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Okay, just wanted to check. Continue."

_**- She positively HATES it when people talk like she's not there…This is gunna be good.**_

"Shut up Dark."

_**-Now, now, don't get annoyed at me. I'm not the--**_

"Dark. Shut up."

**_-…Sorry. _**Dark said weakly.

"It's fine. I'm just… tired… I suppose."

"Daisuke?" Daisuke's grandfather spoke up.

"Yea?"

"Is she insane?"

"No. She can actually hear what Dark says."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can." Chokuro said getting a little annoyed. "Whatever… Daisuke, you can explain to these people who I am etc…I'm going to bed." On that note, she turned, with a swoosh of her hair to her bedroom.

"Poor Chokuro." Daisuke said as he watched her walk away.

"Dai-chan?" Daisuke's father questioned.

"Yes?"

"Who is she again?"

"Oh. Well, she's a friend of Dark's."

"Were you joking when you said she could hear what Dark says?"

_**-Hah! I wish!**_

"No. She actually can."

"Oh. Well, will she be okay?"

"Um, I think…"

_**-Daisuke…**_

_-Yes?_

_**-Let me take over. I want to go see if she's okay.**_

_-Okay._

"**Thanks Dai."**

_-You're welcome._

Dark went down the hall to Chokuro's room where she was sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest.

"**Chokuro?"**

"Hmm?"

"**You okay?" **Dark asked as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Eh. I suppose. I just do not like it when people don't believe me, but worse when they don't talk to me."

"**Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"**

"Eh. I dunno. It still annoys me though. I suppose that I _should_ learn to control my anger a little better."

"**Ya think?"**

"Hey. Don't be mean to me." Chokuro said with a stern tone. Dark just laughed at the girl in front of him.

"**Well, since I can see that you're not too depressed, I'll leave you."**

"You could stay ya know. After all, we still have a lot to catch up on." Chokuro had a twinkle in her eye.

"**Okay then. Where'd we leave off last time?"**

* * *

**_I HAVE AN ALTERNATIVE! Yea, I wasn't sure if I should go with what you read, or this, but I put that one, cuz it was more romantic-ish...But, here's the other:_**

"Daisuke?"

"Yea?"

"Is she insane?"

"No. She can actually hear what Dark says."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can." Chokuro said getting a little annoyed. "Whatever… Daisuke, you can explain to these people who I am etc…I'm going to bed." On that note, she turned, with a swoosh of her hair to her bedroom.

"Poor Chokuro." Daisuke said as he watched her walk away.

"Dai-chan?" Daisuke's father questioned.

"Yes?"

"Who is she again?"

"Oh. Well, she's a friend of Dark's."

"Were you joking when you said she could hear what Dark says?"

**_-Hah! I wish! _**

"No. She actually can."

_-I'm not too sure about that but whatever. _ Kosuke thought to himself. Daisuke's grandfather was having the same thoughts too.

Chokuro, in her bedroom, was listening in on the conversation and read what Daisuke's father and grandfather were thinking.

Why does no one believe me…Whatever … Okay, fine. I can't stand it any longer!

Chokuro got up from her bed and went into the living room where everyone was.

"Okay people who doubt me…" Chokuro started in an agitated tone. This stunned everyone, even Daisuke. "You two don't believe me, _that_ I can understand but, not even your own flesh and blood, sheesh."

"What?" Kosuke spoke up.

"What do you mean 'what?'? You don't believe me, that I can read minds or whatever. And that I can understand. What I don't get is why you don't believe Daisuke. He's your son."

"You're trying to tell me that you actually _can_ read minds?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Fine. Think of ANY number."

"Okay." _–hehehe, she'll never get it. 1,286. _

"1,268. That is your number." Chokuro said in her matter-of-fact-tone.

"What!" Kosuke was very taken back by this. "You actually _can_?"

"That's what I've been ranting bout."

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Eh. No matter. I suppose, I should learn to control my anger a smidge better." She giggled.

**_-Ya think? _**

"Shut up Dark!"

The three just looked at Chokuro.

"Heh. Sorry." She said scratching the back of her head. "Well, Dark is mean to me. Daisuke knows."

"Yea, he is."

**_-Traitor. _**

_-No I'm not. _

"Daisuke, love, stop fighting with Dark."

"Sorry."

"Yes, well anyways. I'm gunna go bathe."

" 'Kay."

* * *

Okay, that was it! Read/Review, tell which ending you liked better, if you want...Thank you! 


	7. Chapter Seven

WOW! I updated kinda quick, well just cuz it's Saturday and I was bored...and other crap like that...For some odd reason I've been in a Jewel mood lately...Not her new crap either! That stuff sucks (my point of view) Um, yea, sorry, umm, I'll stop rambling now.

* * *

The next few weeks went by and Chokuro came very adapted. She was now used to going to school and getting up early etc. She even has been adapted to the new technology.

When Chokuro stood up from her bed, she almost fell over.

"Woooh. Not fun. Okay, I think I'm better now."

On that, Chokuro left for the kitchen to find something to eat. When she was looking at the food, she did not have an appetite for anything.

Okay, I feel nauseous and dizzy. How fun. No matter, I'll go get ready for school.

Chokuro returned back to her room and got situated for school. When she was finished, she went to the door and waited for Daisuke.

"Morning Chokuro. Ready?"

"Yup."

"You've been keeping your hair down lately. I'm surprised."

"Yea. Eh, I dunno. It makes Dark happy, and as much as he's mean to me. I don't like it when he's sad."

They arrived at school and Chokuro did not feel any better. Now, it was starting to annoy her.

Stupid nasty feeling…I hate feeling like this …Grrrr… Eh, maybe it will pass…

"Chokuro?" Daisuke was looking at Chokuro with much concern for her.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Perfectly fine!" Chokuro forced a smile to appear.

"Okay…" Daisuke didn't look convinced, but he had to turn around because class was starting.

As time went on, Chokuro just got worse and worse. It was annoying the teen even worse now.

Okay…This sucks… Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it… How can I not? I feel like I'm gunna puke…. Okay, I'm going to the nurse…quickly too!

"Teacher?" Chokuro said with a much-emphasized raise of the hand.

"Yes Chokuro?"

"I need to go to the nurse."

"Okay, you can go."

"Thank you."

Chokuro stood up from her seat a little too fast, which wasn't a good idea. She took a few wobbly steps to the door and collapsed. Luckily, Satoshi had come in late and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Sensei, I'll take her to the nurse."

Satoshi picked Chokuro up in his arms and was out the door.

"Thank you Satoshi."

_-Phew. Thank you Satoshi. I hope Chokuro is okay…_

In the nurse's room, Satoshi placed Chokuro on one of the beds and waited for her to wake up. It was 10:30 before Chokuro did.

"Mmmm…" Chokuro stirred in the bed. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see who was sitting next to her. "Satoshi?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Catching me and bringing me here."

"Oh. Yeah. You're welcome."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Chokuro asked, "Why _are_ you here? Not that I mind, it's just that… I dunno."

"I suppose I wanted to see how you were."

"Aw, I'm touched."

"Yea. I'm going back now that you're fine."

"Thank you once again."

"Yea. Bye"

"Tootle."

Chokuro sat staring at the ceiling, thinking. But, she did not get much thinking done because Daisuke came running in.

"Chokuro! You're okay!"

She sat up and just laughed at how scared Daisuke looked. "Yes. Of course."

"That's good."

"Yup." She smiled at the redhead.

"How do you feel?"

"Eh. Been better."

"Okay. Well, I should be getting back. I'll come back after school. So we can walk home together."

"'Kay. Till then, I'm sleeping." She said with a laugh and Daisuke returned the laugh and was off. Chokuro slept until the bell for school to end woke her up with a jump.

"Argh, stupid bell. I was having a good dream."

"Okay, Chokuro, are you ready?"

"Been."

"Not just yet." The nurse came out of her office and to the two teens' side. "Chokuro is not to come to school tomorrow. You make sure you tell her guardian."

"Okay." Daisuke said with a nod. "Chokuro, can you walk okay?"

"Yup."

Chokuro was still a little wobbly when she walked, but she could still walk. It concerned Daisuke a lot that she was walking shakily; it concerned Dark even more though.

_**-Daisuke…**_

_-Yea?_

_**-Let me take over.**_

_-Why?_

_**-So I can carry Chokuro…Look at her.**_

_-Well, we can't do it in the middle of the street._

_**-True… Go to a restaurant or something.**_

_-Fine._

"Chokuro…"

"Hmm?"

"I need to use the bathroom, can we go to the restaurant over there?" Daisuke questioned with a nudge of his thumb in the direction of a café.

"Sure. I'll wait outside."

"Okay. I won't be long."

_-Are you happy now?_

"**Very. Thanks."**

Chokuro was leaning against the building looking like she was going to collapse at any moment. Dark exited from the building and walked over to Chokuro who was very stunned to see Dark. But, before she could say anything, Dark lifted her off her feet and carried her in his arms.

"… Dark?"

"**Yea?"**

"Why are you here?"

"**Because you're sick and I don't want you to walk all the way home."**

"And you don't think anyone's gunna notice you?"

"**Why would they?"**

"Umm, you're the Phantom Thief… You're face is all over the news. Need I say more?"

"**Eh. It's okay."**

"All right."

"**You wanna know somethin'?"**

"Sure."

"**You are really light."**

"Uhh, thanks?"

"**Yup. Also, you don't _sound_ sick."**

"Umm, yes, well I normally don't…. Well, unless I have a cold and my nose is all runny and or stuffy."

Dark just laughed at the girl in his arms as he stopped in front of their house.

"**We're home."**

"Okay. I can walk from here you know."

"**I know. But I don't wanna let you go." **Dark said with a wink.

"Whatever suits ya."

Dark carried Chokuro to her bedroom and placed her, delicately, on the bed."

"Thanks…Yet again."

"**Welcome… Call if you need anything." **With that, Dark started for the door.

"You're leaving?"

"**I dunno… I was planning on it."**

"It's always weird."

"**What?"**

"When I get to see you. Cuz when you leave, you turn back to Daisuke… Not that I have a problem with Daisuke… it's just that… I dunno."

"**Well, I _could_ stay for a little."**

" 'Kay."

Dark sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Chokuro curled up in a ball. The purple-haired-teen laughed as Chokuro yawned.

"**Well, I think you should go to bed. So I'll leave you."**

"'Kay." Chokuro said weakly as she engulfed herself in her blankets. Chokuro slept until it was 9:00 at night, when her stomach woke her up.

"Aww man, I'm hungry…"

Chokuro staggered down the hallway to the kitchen where there was Dark.

"Dark?" Chokuro questioned.

"**Shouldn't you be in bed?"**

"You have a job?" Chokuro said getting away from the topic.

"**Yes, but shouldn't you be in bed?"**

"Maybe, but I'm hungry."

"**Okay, I'll make you something."**

"No, it's fine. I'll make something for myself."

"**But you're sick."**

Chokuro was ignoring Dark and going to the cupboards looking for something she could eat.

"Just because I'm sick, doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"**True. But…" **Dark walked over to Chokuro and picked her up again. **"You are going back to your room. I'll bring you something."**

Chokuro sat with her arms folded across her chest in silent protest.

"You know something…"

"**What?"**

"I don't know. It seemed like the thing to say."

"**Wow. Maybe you are sick."**

"Heh. Thanks."

"**Well, here you go." **Dark said as he placed Chokuro on her bed. **"What can I get for you?"**

"I don't know. Toast or something would be fine."

"**Coming right up Mademoiselle." **

Chokuro sat quietly on her bed while she waited for Dark to return. He came back a few minutes later with toast and ginger ale.

"**Here you go. But, I have to go, so I'll see you when I come back."**

"Okay. Thanks."

"**Yup."**

After finishing her dinner, Chokuro got up and put her favorite CD on; Linkin Park.

"Okay. Woo hoo! Go Linkin Park! Okay, I think I'm tired…But I'm more bored. And I really need to learn to stop talking to myself…No matter, I'll draw something."

Chokuro leaned over the side of her bed to get her sketchpad since it was under the bed. She retrieved it and sat up.

"Woooh, head-rush. Okay, now to find my hair-tie…Oh! Found it!" She took her hair-tie and put her hair in a loose bun. "Now, what to draw… Whatever… it'll come to me." With that, she took out her pencil and started drawing. She lost track of time and before she knew it, Dark was in her doorway.

"**Whatcha drawin?" **

Chokuro jumped out of her trance and looked at Dark.

"Umm, I really have no clue."

"**How can you not know what you're drawing?" **Dark said as he strolled over to the bed and looked at what Chokuro created.

_-Whoa, she draws really well._

"Thanks Daisuke, but I'm not _that _good.

"**You're kidding, right?"**

Chokuro shook her head. "No. I dunno, I suppose its just cuz I made it so _I_ see the flaws."

"**What flaws? I feel like I'm in the picture."**

"Heh. Thanks." Chokuro finally looked at what she drew. There was dragon in the center with trees folding in on it.

"**Yes, well, since you're fine. I'm going."**

"Okay. I think I'm gunna go to bed anyways. So until tomorr-- Aw man, I have to stay here tomorrow…Grr…"

"**Well, you're sick. People tend to stay home when they are."**

"So?"

"**Never mind."**

"Good night Dark."

"**Night."**

"Night Daisuke."

_-Good night Chokuro._

* * *

_YAY! It's finished! Go me! Yes, well, ummmm...Bye. Just to clarify, to my most likely ONE AND ONLY reader, The story is NOT over... Not even Close! Sorry..._


	8. Chapter Eight

WOO HOO! New chapter is UP! Yea, I'll leave anyone who reads this, be... I blame my parents!

* * *

To much of Chokuro's displeasure, she stayed home the next day, and ended up sleeping until noon. This put her in an aggravated mood.

"Grr…I do not like sleeping in. Whatever, I'll go get some food."

Chokuro got off her bed and headed to the kitchen. There was Kosuke and Emiko eating their lunch.

"Good morning Chokuro!" Emiko said in a very pleasant manner.

"Mornin' Emiko, Kosuke." Chokuro said with a yawn.

"Good morning." Kosuke responded to Chokuro.

"Ummm," Chokuro started. "What can I have for food?"

"For you," Emiko said standing up. " toast."

"Argh, I hate being sick."

"Yes. Well, if you feel better, you can go to school tomorrow."

"Yay!" Chokuro took the seat next to Kosuke and waited for her toast. "Thank you." Chokuro said as Emiko handed Chokuro her toast.

"You're welcome."

"Would you mind if, after I finish my toast, I go back into my room?"

"No, not at all."

"Cool. Cuz, since I am finished, I am gunna go be a bum in my room."

"Okay." Emiko said laughing.

It was four long hours until Daisuke returned home. Daisuke knocked on the door to Chokuro's room.

"Chokuro…?"

"Yea?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Daisuke opened the door to see Chokuro sitting on her bed with papers all over.

"What happened?"

"What?" Chokuro looked around and it finally clicked. "Ooh, you mean the papers?" Daisuke nodded his head yes. "Well, I got really bored so I was drawing and then I got mad at my drawings for not looking the way I wanted…And then I just got annoyed at everything and gave up and …yea…"

Daisuke just laughed at the image in front of him. "Well, I have the work you missed today. And we were assigned partners for a project."

"Okay, so who am I with?"

"Risa. She wasn't in today either."

"O…Okay…Eh, I don't mind her, I mind the fact she is overly obsessive. But no matter…"

"Oh…kay? But, how do you feel?"

"Much better, thanks."

"Okay. Well I'm going to go do my homework…"

"Okay. Have fun." Chokuro said with sarcasm.

"Heh. Thanks." Daisuke turned and left the room.

"Okay, I probably should do the homework too." She gave a sigh and started the homework.

That night, Chokuro ended up going to bed early since she still felt a little sick and she wanted to make sure she was well rested for the next day.

"Okay. New day… Yay… hey, I can rhyme!" -Wow, do I have issues.

Chokuro got ready and stood by the door waiting for Daisuke. When Daisuke came to the door, the two went on their way to school.

"How do you feel today?" Daisuke asked on their way to the classroom.

"Much better! Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome."

Class started and the teacher quieted the room down.

"Okay. Yesterday, we got our partners for the project. Today, we are working on the projects. So, get with your designated partner."

The class bustled to the teams of two they chose. Riku came over and sat next to Daisuke. Chokuro couldn't help herself.

"Aww, how cute."

The two turned a very deep shade of red.

"I kid…"

"Risa. Chokuro." The teacher called. The two stood and went to the teacher. "Since both of you were absent, you two have been paired up."

"Okay." Risa and Chokuro said.

"Shall we?" Chokuro said with a hand pointing to her desk. Risa giggled and went to the desk that was behind Chokuro's desk. "Okay. So what are we supposed to do?" Chokuro laughed.

"Um. Not too sure." Risa had a look of I-don't-know on her face.

"Hold on… Daisuke."

"Yea?" Daisuke said turning to face them.

"What are we doing?"

"Oh. Um… You have to do a report on someone, from 400 years ago, that made an impact on life today."

"Thank you Daisuke. You are ever so wonderful." Chokuro said to the blushing redhead. "Okay…" Chokuro turned to Risa. "Have any clue who we could do?"

"No…"

"Okay. This bites. Well, we can work on it after school. If you'd like."

"Sure. We can go to my house."

"'Kay. So it's decided…your house, after school, we find people. Woo hoo!"

"Okay. But what do we do until then? We don't have anything to do, and we are working on this all day."

"…Uhhh…Dunno…I would bother Daisuke, but that'd be mean. Heh." Chokuro laughed. "Idea!"

"What?"

"We talk."

"…"

" Well, we really don't know too much about each other. I only know your name and that you have a sibling. You only know my name and the fact that my family is gone."

"Oh yea."

"See. So you can start."

"Okay. How?"

"Uhh, I dunno…we have all day. Start from whatever you please. Besides, my life's boring."

"Umm. Okay. Well…I'm the youngest because Riku was born five minutes before me." Risa gave Riku a dirty look then continued. "Umm, I can't think of anything else to say right now, so why don't you start?"

"Um, okay. I am the middle child of 11; five older brothers, five younger brothers…"

"I thought you had no family?"

"I don't."

"But, you just said that you have five older brothers and five younger."

"I do. But they died…"

"O, sorry."

"It's okay…so, yes, my mother actually died when she was giving birth to my younger brother… Poor dad and Sasaskue…" Chokuro's voice was trailing off at the memory. "The anniversary of her death was, actually, the day I met you…Heh…. But, anyway…umm, my favorite color is green… I like to draw… Ummm…I like to cook too…all I can think of for now."

Risa sat there with a look of shock on her face.

"Risa? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yea…I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I've gotten over it… mostly." Chokuro said with a small smile. "But, anywho…wow, there's only a few more minutes until lunch…cool."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"That happens a lot when I talk to people. Hah."

The bell rang and Riku and Daisuke came over to eat lunch with Risa and Chokuro.

"Hey Daisuke, Riku!" Chokuro said as they sat down.

"Hello, Daisuke… Riku." Risa said.

"Hi Chokuro. Risa." Daisuke and Riku responded.

"How's your guys' project goin?" Chokuro asked.

"Oh…" Daisuke started. "Good…yours?"

"Umm, we're gunna start it later…I'm going over Risa's and we're gunna find it then... So, Daisuke, I won't be walking home with you."

"Okay."

"So, yes…"

* * *

Finished with this chaper! Go me! WOO HOO! LAst Day of School was today, and that's why I posted this... TO celebrate...


	9. Chapter Nine

WOO HOO! I updated fast! Go me! Okay, yea, read enjoy, etc! Minor issues

* * *

The rest of the school day went by. Chokuro and Risa talked about their lives, for the most part. Soon, it was time for everyone to leave and Chokuro left with Risa and Riku to their house.

"Whoa!" Chokuro said staring at the house in front of her. "It's huge! Well, my parent's house was sorta kinda the same size…. But just not as cool looking…. Heh, sorry…"

"For what?" Riku questioned as they were walking up the stairs.

"Rambling I suppose…It's a bad habit."

"Oh. I didn't notice."

"Chokuro." Risa started.

"Yes'm?"

"Here's my room…" Risa said pointing to a door on her right.

"Oh. Sorry… I was following the person who was talking …Heh…To your room!"

Chokuro marched into Risa's room. When she entered, she noticed something on Risa's desk. It was newspaper articles…about Dark.

_Sigh_. Figures. She is WAY too obsessed…

"Chokuro…"

"Yes Risa?"

"Would you like to do the search or I?" Risa asked as she went over to her computer.

"Oh. Ummm, you can…. Not too good with computers." She laughed as she sat next to Risa.

"Okay…so, we'll look up 'people 400 years ago'?"

"Sounds good to me. But I think a little more specific…Otherwise, there's gunna be A LOT of extra stuff. So add something like… 'people 400 years ago who had influence on our culture today'. That kinda thing."

"Okay." Risa went onto the Internet and typed in her search.

"So what are we supposed to do _after_ we have the person?" Chokuro questioned.

"I think we have to make a report or something."

"Okay then…Whatever…Heh…"

"Hmm, there is William Shakespeare…HEY!"

"What?"

"I found a site that has stuff about Dark! I didn't know he was a legend four hundred years ago…" Risa was entranced in the screen. She was reading frantically with a slight blush in her cheeks.

Wow.

"Umm, Risa?"

"Hmm?" She didn't even look at Chokuro.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Oh…Down the hall on the left."

"Thanks."

Chokuro left Risa's side and exited into the hallway and leaned against the wall.

Okay, she's a little obsessed…

Chokuro said sarcastically to herself. She left the wall and headed down the hall to the bathroom.

"Okay… On the left…hey, look, it's Riku's room…I shall say hi."

Chokuro went to the doorway and stopped at it. She knocked on the molding and Riku jumped in her chair.

"Chokuro?"

"Yuppers…Can I come in?"

"Yes, but shouldn't you be working with Risa?"

"She went on a rant about Dark… And I had to get out of there, so I was gunna go to the bathroom, but saw you and decided to visit."

"Oh, yea, she is REALLY obsessed."

"So I noticed. But, whatcha doin?"

"Oh…umm…nothing really, just finishing up my homework."

"O, okay…Cool. I probably should do that too…."

"Then why don't you?"

"Cuz I'm over here with your overly-obsessive-twin."

"O yea! Heeh. Yea, she thinks that Dark will meet her one of these days and they'll fall madly in love and blah, blah, blah."

"Well I probably _should_ get back to her…so see you later…"

"Yup, bye!"

Chokuro left Riku's room and back to Risa's.

If she is still on a site about Dark, I am gunna flip…evil little obsessed …. ARGH…

Chokuro was mumbling to herself as she walked in Risa's room. She walked over to Risa and hovered over her to look at the screen. It was still on a site about Dark.

Okay…I'm not gunna spaz, I'm not gunna spaz, I'm _not_ gunna spaz… Okay deep breaths…It will be fine…I'll just ask to go home do to homework, yes, that sounds good, thanks Riku….

"Umm, Risa?"

"Yes?" Risa was gawking at a picture the site had of the Legendary Phantom Thief Dark.

"Umm, I'm gunna go cuz I have to do my homework so- -"

"O Okay."

"Yea, you can decide on the person for the project. I'm sure whomever you pick will be fine…So, I'll talk to you later."

"Yup. Okay. Bye."

Chokuro left the room trying not to run before she burst.

Okay, maybe the walk home will help me…grrrrr…

She was very annoyed at the fact that Risa was 'in-love' with Dark. She arrived at the front door and took a deep breath. She didn't want to blow up in someone's face about what was on her mind.

"I'm back!" Chokuro said as she entered the house. No one seemed to be around. She went up to Daisuke's room to see if he was there. He wasn't.

"Hmmm, wonder where Daisuke went."

She went back downstairs and just as she was passing the bathroom, Daisuke came out.

"Oh!" Chokuro jumped when she saw him pop out. "Daisuke! … You're here?"

"Yes."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Umm, I don't know."

"Okay then."

"So how was your time with Risa?"

"Heh. Don't get me started…"

"Started with what?"

"A rant."

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you. Okay. I know that Risa was one of the Dark fan club people but, I didn't know how obsessed she really was!"

Chokuro took a deep breath to try and calm down slightly, her fists clenched tightly.

"On her desk, there were newspaper clippings, from EVERY newspaper that had Dark in it. Then, when we were searching, she found a site that had crap about Dark in it. So I left the obsessed little…" Chokuro's anger level was rising the more she vented. Soon, she didn't know what she was saying; it was just all coming out.

"So I went to the bathroom to get away from her. I saw Riku sitting in her room doing her homework and I stopped to say 'Hi'. When I returned to Risa, she was gawking at a stupid picture of Dark! When I told her I was leaving. She didn't even look at me! Argh! And, when I went to see Riku, she told me of how Risa says that she's gunna meet Dark one of these days and they're gunna fall 'madly in-love' and live happily ever after. Blah, blah, blah."

Chokuro now, completely lost it. She was pacing back and forth in her anger.

"Argh! I do not know how she can love someone whom she has only _SEEN_, not even gotten to know! She never even met him! I mean, I have a perfectly good RIGHT to be in love with Dark. I got to know h- -" Chokuro gasped and clapped both hands to her mouth, stopping dead in her tracks. Daisuke and Dark were both dumbfounded by what she said.

"Uh, hehehehe." Chokuro started nervously. "I don't suppose the shocked look on your face is because you forgot to do something…" When Daisuke just stood there Chokuro continued. "Okay. Didn't think so…" With that, she backed up at a quick pace then when she was out of the room, she ran as fast as she could, out of the house. She left Daisuke, and Dark, standing there with very surprised looks.

* * *

Muahhhahahaahha you have to wait till i update to find out what happens! 'laughs evilly' 


	10. Chapter Ten

Figured I woudnt be too mean, Sooo i updated quickly...That and I was bored... No matter...

* * *

"Argh! I do not know how she can love someone whom she has only _SEEN_, not even gotten to know! She never even met him! I mean, I have a perfectly good RIGHT to be in love with Dark. I got to know h- -" Chokuro gasped and clapped both hands to her mouth, stopping dead in her tracks. Daisuke and Dark were both dumbfounded by what she said.

"Uh, hehehehe." Chokuro started nervously. "I don't suppose the shocked look on your face is because you forgot to do something…" When Daisuke just stood there Chokuro continued. "Okay. Didn't think so…" With that, she backed up at a quick pace then when she was out of the room, she ran as fast as she could, out of the house. She left Daisuke, and Dark, standing there with very surprised looks.

"…"

_**-Dai- -**_

There was a pause and the red hair turned to violet.

"**How'd you know?"**

_-You always ask me to let you take over when you're worried about Chokuro._

_**-…**_

_-Do you know where she went?_

_**-Yup.**_

_-Okay._

"**Wiz!"**

Dark was flying around the town for one hour and Daisuke was starting to doubt that Dark knew where Chokuro was.

_-Dark?_

_**-Yea?**_

_-Are you sure you know where you're going?_

_**-Yes.**_

_-But we've been flying around for an hour…_

_**-I know. I wanted to give Chokuro some time to herself.**_

_-O… Okay._

It was another thirty minutes until Dark finally arrived at where Chokuro was.

_-Hey! This is the place Chokuro drew!_

_**-What?**_

_-On the back of one of our tests… She drew a picture…it looked exactly like this…Yea… There is the water over the cliff…the trees that surround the place…even what Chokuro is sitting on…_

Dark looked at Chokuro. The sun was setting and she looked beautiful with the orange-sunlight outlining her every curve; her hair blowing in the wind and her knee against her chest while the other leg dangled off the moss-covered stone beam that was 10 feet off the ground.

_**-Wow…She looks beautiful…**_

_-Dark, shouldn't you be careful about what you say?_

_**-Not when she's upset.**_

_-…_

_**-When she's upset, she won't read peoples' minds…She doesn't want to know what they might be thinking.**_

Dark landed five feet away from Chokuro on the beam-like-stone.

"**You do love it here. Don't you?"**

"Yes. It's so peaceful…" Chokuro was watching the sunset over the water while she talked to Dark.

Dark went and sat next to Chokuro and looked where she was looking.

"**Hey, Chokuro?"**

"Yes?"

"**Are you hungry?"**

Chokuro thought for a moment then looked at Dark and said. "Yes, very."

"**Well, let's go get some food."**

"Okay."

Dark stood up and held a hand out for Chokuro. She took it and stood up. The two jumped down still holding hands and started back to the house.

"**When we get back, I'll make you something, since I have no money. Otherwise, I would take you out to eat."**

"How about…when we get back, _I'll_ make us something. I don't trust your cooking."

"**Yea, that sounds way better. I don't trust my cooking either."**

"Okay. It's settled."

Chokuro laughed as her and Dark arrived at the house.

"I'll be back with food."

"'**Kay!"**

* * *

**Short, but none the less...**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ooookaaay..I almost...ALMOST...put up Chapter 12 BEFORE chapter 11...--whoosh--went right by me! But, here is that chapter...the correct one too...

* * *

Two weeks went by and everything went back to normal. Neither Daisuke nor Chokuro mentioned what Chokuro had slipped up and said. It just went to the back of everyone's mind.

"Daisuke, are you ready to leave?" Chokuro asked as she packed her bags to leave school.

"Umm, almost…Gimme a sec…"

"Okay. I _suppose_ I could."

"Ready."

"Okay then, shall we?" Chokuro asked with a hand toward the exit.

They were walking for a few minutes in silence until Chokuro decided to end it.

"Daisuke, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Umm, anything is fine."

"Ya sure?"

"Yea!" Daisuke said with a big smile on his face.

"Okay…Hmm, now _I_ have to decide… I don't like deciding. It's Friday, I shouldn't have to."

Daisuke laughed as he opened the door to the house for Chokuro.

"Mom, we're home!" Daisuke said as he entered.

"Welcome back!" Emiko greeted the two as they entered the living room.

"Hi Emiko. Do you have a preference for dinner?"

"No. Whatever you would like to make."

"Okay then…darn it, still have to decide on something…How about macaroni and cheese? Simple and good."

"Fine with me." Emiko stated.

"Daisuke?" Chokuro asked.

"Hmm. O, macaroni and cheese is fine with me too."

"Cool. And, I will even make more since you do have a job tonight."

"Heh. Thanks."

"Yup, anytime. Well, I'm off to my room. I'll make dinner around 6 or 7 since Daisuke has to leave at like 9. Ya need time to digest ya know."

Daisuke laughed as he went up to his room and Chokuro to hers.

It was 6:30 when Chokuro went into the kitchen and made dinner. After everyone finished, Chokuro washed the dishes then turned to Emiko and Daisuke.

"Umm, when I'm finished, I'm going to bed. I've been really tired lately…"

"Okay sweetie." Emiko said kind of worried. But she knew Chokuro knew how to take care of herself so it didn't phase her too much.

"Well, I'm off. Till the morning."

"Good night."

"Good night Chokuro." Daisuke said.

"Night. Good luck on your mission-thing."

"Thanks."

She left for her room and went to bed and Daisuke went to his to change.

"Ooo, you look so handsome!" Emiko said when Dark entered the living room after changing. "Would you like anything before you leave?"

"**No. I'm fine. Thanks anyway."**

"You're welcome. Well, I'll see you when you get back."

Dark left and headed for the museum where the_ Fate of Destiny Jewel _was.

_**­-Hmm, wonder where Hiwatari is…**_

_-I don't know._

_**-Is this jewel-thing even his?**_

_-Umm, Not sure…._

_**-Hope it isn't. I'm not in the mood for him.**_

_-Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't be here…_

_**-Maybe.**_

Dark strolled down the hallway to where the _Fate of Destiny Jewel _was displayed. He turned off all the security around it and took off the glass that surrounded it. He reached for the jewel and when he touched it, a light emitted from the black jewel. Dark retreated from the jewel for a second then grabbed it. When he grabbed, he was thrown into the wall by an unknown force.

"**Owwww. Okay. That hurt." **Dark was rubbing the back of his neck and complaining at the same time, until he heard a small groan near where he hit the wall.

"**Huh?" **Dark said as he looked to where the sound was coming from. **"Daisuke!" **Dark's eyes widened as he saw his other half sitting on the ground rubbing his back. The redhead was startled when he looked up and saw Dark in front of him.

"Dark!"

The two just sat there for a few minutes in disbelief.

"Dark…How did this happen?"

"**How should I know?"**

"I think it could've been the jewel…"

"**If you thought that, why'd you ask me?"**

"I don't know."

"**Well, we can get the jewel and head back home."**

"Okay."

Dark grabbed the jewel and Daisuke and flew back to the house. He landed on the doorstep and told Daisuke to go first. When they entered, they were greeted by Emiko.

"Daisuke! You got the …" Emiko stopped and stared at the two in front of her. "Daisuke…Dark?"

"**Yes?"**

"Yes Mom?"

"Why are _both_ of you here?"

"I think the jewel did it."

Emiko stood in disbelief for a few minutes while she processed what happened.

"… Okay…So, you and Dark separated…Oh dear…" Emiko was now, a little panicky. "Umm, what are we going to do! You two _can't_ be separated…It's NEVER happened before…" She was rambling to herself for a few minutes until Dark cut in.

"**Emiko?"**

"Yes?"

"**Are you okay?"**

"Not sure. You two are…separated…It's just… unbelievable…But, since it's very late and the problem will still be here in the morning. We can deal with it then. I think we should go to bed now."

"Okay. Good night Mom." Daisuke said as he headed for the stairs.

"Good night Dai." Emiko said as she kissed the top of her son's head.

"**Umm, where am _I_ sleeping?"**

"Oh!" Emiko started. "Umm, you can go with Daisuke.

"**Okay."**

* * *

**To think, if i had actually put up the wrong chapter...How lost you people would be...**


	12. Chapter Tweleve

I have updated because i have nothing better to do...GO BOREDOM! See what it does!

* * *

Chokuro woke up the next morning at around 10:00 and walked groggily into the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

"Sheesh…Can't believe I overslept…" She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. There was Dark and Daisuke sitting eating their breakfast.

"Morning Daisuke." Chokuro said with a yawn.

"Good Morning."

"Morning Dark." Chokuro said without noticing the two were no longer one. She went to the cupboards to search. Two minutes later, it finally hit her. She looked back at the two to make sure she actually saw two people.

"DUDE! Why is Dark, not…all, 'with' Daisuke or whatever! Daisuke, I _am_ actually seeing him, right? I haven't gone nuts or anything?"

"**Well, you _are_ nuts. But I am actually here."**

"Ooookay, how?"

"The jewel. It somehow separated us." Daisuke said confused, himself, at the thought.

"Okay… Eh, whatever, weird but I want food." She turned back and got cereal for herself and sat next to Daisuke and across from Dark.

"**Chokuro…"**

"Yes?" Chokuro said looking up from her cereal and at Dark.

"**How about, tonight, I take you out to dinner since I couldn't before."**

She thought for a little until finally deciding. "…Sure! As long as Emiko says it's okay and all that good stuff."

"**Okay. Then it's a date."**

"Sure. If you say so." Chokuro said as she got up and put her dishes away. "Well. I'm going to go get dressed."

"Okay."

"**Okay."**

Chokuro left and went to her room and got changed. She was still shocked by Daisuke and Dark being separated, even if she doesn't show it completely.

Okay…deep breaths…It's kinda odd…But kinda cool…I think…I mean, now Dark gets to be his own person kinda thing…and Daisuke doesn't have to turn into Dark whenever he sees Riku, win, win situation…

Chokuro was in her room thinking until the clock chimed 12 o'clock.

O! WOW! It's twelve… Already…Wow I can get side tracked easily…Eh, I'll go see what Daisuke and Dark are doing…

She left her room and went into the living room where Daisuke, Dark, Emiko, Kosuke and Daike were sitting. Daike and Kosuke looked very surprised.

"Hello." Chokuro said as she sat down next to Dark.

"Hello Chokuro." Emiko said happily.

"So, are you trying to explain the situation to Kosuke and Grandpa?"

"Yup."

"It _is_ very hard to believe…I mean, it's impossible…"

"Yes."

"Eh, I blame Dark."

"**What! What'd _I _do?" **Dark said, startled. He turned and looked at Chokuro.

"Were you not the one to take the jewel?"

"…"

"Thought so. So, since _you_ were the one to take it. _You_ get the blame. That and I just like blaming you."

"**Gee. Thanks." **Dark said as he put his chin in the palm of his hand and rested his arm on the arm of the couch while he stared at the wall.

"No problem. Any time!"

The six sat there in silence until Dark spoke up.

"**Emiko…"**

"Yes Dark?"

"**Can Chokuro and I go out to dinner tonight?"**

"Yes. Of course!" Emiko said with a little laugh.

"**Okay." **Dark turned to Chokuro. **"So, looks like we _can_."**

"I never doubted she would let me. It's just I figured I'd ask. And, don't you think people will notice you?"

"**Why would they?"**

"Dark, you ninny. _You_ are the infamous 'Phantom Thief'. Your face is all over the news. I think _someone_ might notice."

"**Oh. Yea. _That_. Well, if anyone notices, we'll just tell them I look like him and I'm not actually him." **Dark said matter-of-factly.

"Sure. That'll work." Chokuro said sarcastically.

There was a pause before Dark spoke again. **"Umm, can we leave now?" **Dark said to Chokuro.** "We aren't doin anything."**

"Sure. Emiko, is it okay?"

"Yes." Emiko said with a smile.

"Thanks." Chokuro said to Emiko.

"**Chokuro, you ready?"**

"Yup."

Dark stood up from the couch and held an arm out for Chokuro. She looked up at Dark and put her arm in his.

"**Well, we're off."**

"Okay. Have fun." Emiko said with a wave.

"Bye!" Chokuro said as her and Dark left the living room. They went out the door and were on their way to the village.

"**So Chokuro…" **Dark said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"**How've you been?"**

Chokuro laughed and said, "I've been well. What about you?"

"**Good."**

"Anything new happen?"

"**Eh. Not really." **Dark said with a smile at the game they were playing.

"Oh."

"**Yup. What about you?"**

"Nothing."

"**Cool."**

"Okay, I'm bored of this."

"**Me too."**

"But, how _does_ it feel to be away from Daisuke?"

"**It's kinda odd actually. Sorta lonely too."**

"Well, to be expected. You've gone 400 years with another self."

"**Yea. I suppose you're right."**

"Oh. One more thing." Chokuro said as she stopped walking.

"**Yes?" **Dark said stopping next to Chokuro.

Chokuro took a step towards Dark and slapped the back of his head.

"**OW! What was that for?"**

"Being mean to me! Just be lucky I didn't punch you like I said I would!"

"**Fine. Sheesh, taking you out to dinner and I get smacked…" **Dark was mumbling to himself and continued to walk.

"Besides, now I feel bad." Chokuro said as she caught up to Dark.

"**But it still hurt."**

"Aww, I'm sorry." Chokuro said looking a little upset.

"**It's okay. I _suppose_ I _did_ kinda deserve it."**

"Well, anyway, why did we go so early?"

"**I dunno. Maybe we could go shopping or something."**

"Umm, okay…Although, I'm not too into shopping, but I will anyway."

"**Okay. Well, we're here."**

"Cool."

* * *

Sorry, I know this chapter is kinda boring...But, i figured I'd update...Yea, i shall try to update soon...Once I write more that is...Muahahahaha 


	13. Chapter Thirteen:The Date

It is ever so sad...only ONE person has reviewed...Makes me kinda sad...Eh, I'll get over it... I suppose...yea, here is the 'date' or w.e

* * *

They walked on in the cool autumn weather. Leaves were falling from trees and being carried away to unknown places by the wind.

Chokuro had her thumbs in the loopholes of her jeans and Dark with his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"**Hey, Chokuro?"**

"Yea?"

"**Are you getting thirsty?"**

"Umm, yes actually. Now that you mention it."

"**Okay. Then I'll go get us some drinks. You wait here."**

"Okay."

Dark was walking away from Chokuro when he remembered; he didn't ask what drink she wanted.

"**What would you like?"**

"Oh. A Dr. Pepper would be fine. Thanks."

"**Okay. Dr. Pepper it is."**

Chokuro watched Dark leave and go into a café to get the drinks. She was rocking back-and-forth on her heels taking in everything around her. She loved it in the village. It was so cozy and inviting. With shops on both sides of the streets, cafés where you could eat outside in the sun, shops with a lot of diverse items, there was so much that she loved about it.

What made her most happy was the village didn't change too much since her time. It still had the streetlights she knew, but with actual light bulbs, the cobblestone streets, the trees separating one side of the street to the other, and, best of all, the buildings were, practically, exactly the same as they were.

Chokuro smiled at the memories she had in the village. She couldn't enjoy the memory for too long, thought, as to the group of guys ran up to her.

They crowded Chokuro asking her for a date and why she was alone. Chokuro was feeling frightened and her eyes wore a look of terror. She started backing away from the group until she ran into something. She looked up to see purple-hair blowing in the wind. Chokuro was relieved to see Dark. He looked infuriated at the group.

"Who the hell is this!" One of the guys yelled.

"Yea. Who ARE _you?_" Some of the other guys agreed.

"Aren't you that _Phantom Thief-_guy?" A guy in the back asked.

Told ya. Chokuro said simply.

_**-Chokuro…**_

Yes?

_**-Please don't get mad…**_

At what?

Dark answered her question with an answer to both her and the group of guys.

"**No. I am _not_ that Phantom Thief, _I _am _her…_" **Dark said with a tilt of the head toward Chokuro.** "…boyfriend." **Dark said putting an arm around Chokuro's waist and bringing her closer to him. Chokuro tried not to look surprised. She just wanted them gone and FAR away from her.

The group was one big moan of defeat as they walked away.

"Thank you sooo much, Dark!"

"**Eh. It was nothing." **Dark said with a wink and a smile.

Chokuro didn't mind that Dark still had his arm around her waist. She actually enjoyed it. She felt safe. She moved a little closer to Dark and rested her head on his chest.

Dark didn't seem to mind either. Chokuro noticed this, but she figured it was just because he's Dark and loves the opportunity to have a female near him. Even with this knowledge, she didn't care. She picked her head up from Dark's chest and looked up at him. He peered down at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Do you want to start walking to the stores now?"

"**Su--"**

Dark didn't get a chance to finish because Risa came running from the distance yelling, "Dark!"

Chokuro rolled her eyes as she noticed Risa. She rested her head back on Dark's chest exhaustingly.

"Dark!" Risa started once she was closer to them. "Is it really you?"

Risa squealed in excitement as she latched on to Dark's free arm. "I'm so happy I can see you."

Dark didn't know what to say. He just stood there, hoping Risa would let go of him and wondering why she didn't notice Chokuro. After all, she was on the other side of him. It made no sense.

Risa finally let go and noticed. "Chokuro?"

"Yea?" Chokuro said looking, around Dark, at her.

"Why are _you _with Dark?"

Chokuro had no time to answer because Risa was blurting out her conclusions that she found in her head.

"Oh my gosh! You went behind my back didn't you? You ALWAYS loved him! You were just pretending that you didn't…But you secretly did! I can NOT believe you would lie to me! And after all we did… I thought of you as one of my friends!" Tears were forming in Risa's eyes. Chokuro could tell that it was all just an act. She was around too long to _not _know when someone was being fake.

Dark…

**-Yea?  
**-If she doesn't stop soon…

**-I can fix that…But, don't get mad.**

Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. She is annoying me A LOT

**-As you wish.**

"**Risa."**

Risa looked up with a smile that Dark was talking to her. "Yes Dark?"

"**Chokuro didn't betray you. She never knew you were interested in me. Or else, she would have told you we were dating." **

Dark said with a smile bringing Chokuro even closer to him. Risa was stunned by this; it would have been better if it was the way she thought it was. But, it was worse, Dark was taken. She could not be with him, unless she were to get rid of the competition. A slide smirk appeared across Risa's lips.

"Oh. Well, I didn't know that. Sorry, I have to be going…I will see you in school, Chokuro."

Risa left with a small giggle.

The two stared after Risa for a few seconds until finally turning their attention away.

"Ooookay? That was kinda scary…"

"**Yea…"**

"Thank you Dark…again"

Chokuro wrapped her arms around Dark's waist and buried her face in his shirt.

"**You're welcome."**

* * *

**Sorry for the sudden stop, but I really didnt know where a good place would be to stop, so i decided here...Yea, I will update sooner so not too much suspece (HAH!) Uhh, yea... Thanks for reading you LOVELY people, you!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

WOO HOO! I had someone DIFFERENT actually review...It makes me happy!...I know more than ONE person is reading me story! Okay, I am happy now!...Yea, FYI: I, personally, have this like obsession with guys' hair and the way they smell,...dont ask why, i dont know!...I am a little odd...leave me be! --runs away--

* * *

"Ya know something Dark…" Chokuro's voice was slightly muffled by Dark's shirt.

"**What?"**

She lifted her head up and looked up at Dark.

"You smell really nice."

She gave a little laugh and rested her head on Dark, again.

"**Thanks."**

"Heh. Welcome. So, would you like to go get some food or start shopping? It _is_ 5:30 after all."

"**Whatever you want."**

"Okay. Then how about we go find a place to eat?"

"**Fine with me."**

Chokuro freed herself from Dark and the two started walking around the village.

"Hey Dark…"

"**Yea?"**

"Have you noticed how many times I've thanked you?"

"**Umm…No."**

"Well, I have."

"**Is that a bad thing?"**

"I don't think it is…"

"**Well, I don't think it's a bad thing."**

Chokuro didn't say anything because she was off in a daze somewhere.

"**Umm, Chokuro…?"**

Chokuro still did nothing. Dark snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"**Chokuro?"**

"Hmm!" She snapped out of her trance. "Oh…heheh…Sorry…What were we talking about?"

"**Umm, I don't know…"**

"Whatever…O yes, onto food."

Chokuro marched ahead of Dark leaving him laughing at how adorable she looked.

"Um, Dark?"

"**Yea?"**

"Where are we going to eat?""

"**Oh…Um, I dunno. What do you want?"**

Chokuro shrugged at him.

The two walked on enjoying the night. It was very peaceful out. The night sky was turning a light shade of purple as the moon chased the sun out of the sky. While Chokuro was taking all this in, Dark was looking for a place to eat. He searched the stores with his eyes until he saw a tiny café. It had huge windows from top to bottom of the building. Chairs and tables, that were very high up, inside and out. Dark nudged Chokuro and pointed in the direction of the café and asked,

"**Do you wanna eat there?"**

"Hmm…Sure!"

Dark held out his arm for Chokuro to take, she did. The two walked into the café and were greeted by a cheery hostess.

"Hello and welcome to Belle Café! Table for two?"

Dark nodded to the blonde in front of him. She took two menus from the designated holder then turned to the two.

"Inside or out?"

Chokuro just looked up at Dark and shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

Dark returned her shrug then said, **"Outside."**

"Okay then." The hostess turned her back on them and headed for the door. She found a table towards the end of the building and placed the menus there and said. "A server will be with you momentarily."

"**Thank you." **Chokuro gave a nod to say thank you and went for a seat. Dark pulled the chair out that she was heading towards and waited for her to sit.

"Thanks." Chokuro sat in the chair and Dark pushed it in then took his on the opposite side.

As the two sat and waited, Chokuro was taking in all her surroundings. The setting sun, the stores turning their lights on, the streetlights turning on, people gathering up their sleeping children. She loved all of it. It made the world seem so different. She was lost in the scenery.

Dark was watching Chokuro as she took in everything. He just smiled at how interested she looked. After a while of looking around, she finally noticed that Dark was staring at her.

"What?"

"**Nothing."**

Chokuro could not say what she was going to because the server came up to them.

"Good evening. My name is Akaharu, and I will be your server this evening. Can I get you your drinks, or are you ready?"

Chokuro and Dark completely forgot about looking at the menus.

"I think we're gunna need a few minutes. But, I will have a Dr. Pepper to drink."

The server wrote down the order then turned to Dark. "And for you, sir?"

"**Oh. Coke is fine."**

"Okay, your drinks will be right out."

The server left for inside and Dark and Chokuro were alone.

"Soo…"

Dark looked up and at her with a look of 'yes?'

Chokuro shrugged at him and said, "I dunno. Seemed to kill the silence."

"**Okay…?"**

"Yea. Where are we going after we eat?"

"**Don't know. But shouldn't we decided what to eat first?"**

"_-sigh- _I suppose we could."

She gave a little laugh then went to her menu. After looking at the menus, the two were ready to order and Akaharu returned with their drinks.

"May I take your order?" He asked placing the drinks with the person they belonged. Dark and Chokuro nodded. The server took out a pen and pad of paper and looked at Chokuro. "For you, miss?"

"Oh. I'll have a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a side of ranch, please."

"Okay…" He turned to Dark. "And for you, sir?"

"**Cheeseburger and fries."**

"Your order will be her shortly." On that, he left.

"**You are a very strange person."**

"Huh? Why?"

"**What's with the ranch?"**

"Oh! That. It's for my burger and fries."

Dark had a weird look on his face.

"What? It tastes good!"

"**Sure. Anyways…"**

"Yea. Do you think there is something in our convos that we haven't covered?"

"**Umm… I dunno."**

"Well, since _I_ was stone for 300 years, _you_ should have something interesting."

"**How do you figure?"**

"You're kidding. Right?"

"**No."**

"Um I really didn't _do_ anything. I only saw what was going on around me. But, _you_, you actually lived every some odd random years."

"**Exactly. Random years and not for too long of a time."**

"True…"

Chokuro started to laugh at a memory that popped into her head. Dark noticed this.

"**What's so funny?"**

"Do you remember when I punched that one dude. I mean, _you_ weren't there but, Yuki was."

"**Um, not real--…Yes, actually, I do!"**

Dark laughed with Chokuro as he remembered what happened also.

_It was a bright and sunny day and inside the Ieshtai Manor, there was chaos. Every one of the servants was running around, hurriedly trying to get everything ready for the event that would occur later that night. Except for Chokuro, all the Ieshtai children knew what was going to take place that night. All of her five older brothers and her five younger brothers knew, but to her the event was unknown. Her family knew how she would react if she were to find out. Her father had arranged her to be married to a wealthy family whose son was only a few years older than Chokuro._

_Her brothers knew she was not going to be pleased, one way or another. But, they had to go along with what their father said; so they did. Chokuro at that time was out of the house, and even though her family did not know where she was, it was looked at as a good thing. That morning, Chokuro had left and gone to visit her best friend, Yuki Niwa, at his house. The two could be with each other for one week and they still would not get tired of the other. That is how good of a relationship they had. At the time when the Ieshtais were setting up, they were at the park. _

"_So, Yuki…."_

"_Yes?" Yuki said turning to face Chokuro._

"… _Crap! I forgot what I was gunna say! Argh!"_

_He just laughed as they continued to wander threw the park._

"_Oh yeah! Yuki, what are you doing later today?"_

"_I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?"_

"_Because, maybe, you could come over."_

"_Okay! I'd love to. Are you going to be making dinner?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Then definitely."_

_Chokuro laughed as she jumped on a rock that was on the path. On one foot, she twirled around and then jumped off landing next to Yuki, who was clapping._

"_Thank you, Thank you." Chokuro said bowing._

"_It's getting late, should we go back to your house?"_

"_Sure, why not."_

_The two walked off as the sun was slowly starting to fall from the sky and the clouds turning shades of pink, purple and blue. When they got closer to the Ieshtai Manor, they could see the lights in the backyard being lighted up. One at a time, all of the lantern posts slowly glowed showing more of the area around them._

_Chokuro and Yuki entered the house, but no one was to be found. She found one of the servants walking around and asked her a question._

"_Umm, Aayame?"_

"_Yes?" She answered in a pleasant tone._

"_Where is everyone?"_

"_Oh, they're in the backyard."_

"_Okay…Why?" Chokuro had this puzzled look on her face. Her family was NEVER out in the backyard at night, least of all together._

"_I was told not to tell you, sorry Chokuro-sama."_

"_Argh! Please tell me why."_

"_They are afraid you will get mad if you know."_

"_I'm gunna get mad either way you know."_

"_I suggest you go in the back and find out for yourself." Aayame said looking down._

"_Okay, I guess I could. Come on Yuki."_

_With that, Yuki followed Chokuro to the back of the house and outside. Their yard was very big. Once you walked out, you were in the middle of a patio with shrubbery surrounding it and lights all around. Near the end of the patio was a table and chairs that were white to go with the stone they sat upon. Past the patio was pure green land. It went on for miles. Chokuro loved to wander around them and sit under the willow tree that was a few miles back and just think, or draw._

_As it turned out, all of her family was on the patio, but there were two people she did not recognize. One was an elderly-looking woman who was sitting at the table with white gloves and an umbrella. She looked very respectable and proper. _

_In front of her was a boy that looked a few years older than Chokuro. He stood very upright. He looked prim and proper just like the woman at the table. He had brown hair that reached to his ears, a hunter green vest with a gray long-sleeved shirt under and black pants._

_When Chokuro and Yuki entered, everyone went silent; especially her brothers._

"_Chokuro!" Chokuro's father said smiling and walking towards his child. "We have been waiting for you. Where were you?"_

"_Oh, at the park with Yuki." Chokuro said with a thumb in Yuki's direction._

"_O, well there is someone I would like you to meet."_

_Chokuro's father took her by the hand and walked her towards the woman and boy. When she passed her brothers, they all had a look of 'I'm sorry' on their faces. _

"_Chokuro…" her father said placing her in front of the boy. "This is Genji." He said as he let go of his daughter._

"_Hi…" Chokuro said wondering why the boy, now known as Genji, was staring at her. _

_He stood there for a few minutes, not doing anything. He finally smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. It seemed to be more of a smile of accomplishment, but more twisted. He finally said, "Hello, I am Genji, pleased to meet you." He gave a bow and kissed Chokuro's hand. Chokuro was taken aback by this, but quickly regained herself. She felt a little uncomfortable, especially the way he kept looking at her and that smile he still had on his face. It made her shudder._

"_Chokuro." Her father started again._

"_Yes, Daddy?" She said turning to face her father._

"_In the summer, you and Genji are to be married."_

_Chokuro had a blank look on her face until she started laughing hysterically. She finally spoke after getting most of her laughs out._

"_Hahahaaha! No." With that, she turned and headed for the house. Everyone was shocked, except for Genji. He was upright, appalled. No one dumps Genji Miniko, _he_ dumped _them_. He was not going to accept this. Before Chokuro could get too far way, he grabbed her wrist, a little harder than needed, and pulled her to him making her lose her balance and fall to the ground, next to his feet._

_Genji looked down at her and said, "No one dumps me. You are mine."_

_At that moment, it seemed like time slowed. All ten brothers, her father, and Yuki all had a look of 'he's dead.' _

_In that moment, green eyes consumed blue and Chokuro lost it. She jumped up, looked him dead in the eye her fist ready, and WHAM! Her fist made contact with Genji's face and sent him flying five feet away and on the ground._

_Chokuro gave him a look of disgust and turned heading back to the house, Yuki following behind._

* * *

_YAY!...end the chp with the end of a flashback...GO ME!_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

WOO HOOOOO! The next few chps will probably just be my ramblings...soo, yea...sorry if theyr boring! But, no matter! I updated..be happy!

* * *

Before they knew it, Dark and Chokuro's plates were empty. They were having such fun reminiscing that they didn't even notice the time that passed by. Their server returned with their check and soon after, the two left the café and headed in no particular direction.

The streetlights gave off a yellow tint that made the stores look even more peaceful. Chokuro was gazing at the stores as they walked. As the two made their way around the abandoned village, the temperature was dropping more and more. Chokuro shivered every once in a while when a tiny breeze swept by. She didn't really mind being chilled, but, it wasn't one of the highlights of her day.

Dark, taking notice of the shivering Chokuro, took his jacket off. In one swift motion, he placed it around Chokuro's shoulders along with his arm and bringing her closer to him.

"Uhh…Dark?"

"**Yes?"**

"Why did you give me your coat?"

"**You were shivering."**

"Um, okay, thanks…but, what about the arm?"

"**Well, for one, it's to keep all the freak guys away. For two, extra warmth."**

She gave a sigh. "Fine. No matter, I'm too tired anyway."

Dark brought Chokuro a little closer to him. They continued on their way home. Chokuro watched the stars and was actually happy that Dark had his arm around her; otherwise, she would have run into something. They arrived at the door to the house and walked in to find Emiko in the living room; sleeping. As soon as Dark and Chokuro entered the living room entrance, Emiko woke up.

"Aww, you two look so cute."

Dark still had his arm around Chokuro and she still had his jacket on. They looked at each other then took one big step to the side and separated.

"Well…" Chokuro started as she handed Dark back his coat. "Thank you Dark, I had fun and all that jazz. But, I am tired, so I shall see you all in the morning."

"Okay, sweetie, good night."

"Night."

"**Night."**

She turned and headed to her bedroom and fell asleep.

Chokuro wasn't asleep for long until she woke up; something brushed against her leg.

She sat up abruptly and looked around her room to try to see what might have stroked her leg. Her fan wasn't on, so it couldn't have been something that blew across her leg, the Niwas did not own any animals, except Wiz, and he was with Daisuke, so that was out of the question. She looked to her left, and found the answer. Dark was curled up next to her his back facing her.

"Dark!"

Dark woke with a jerk and looked at Chokuro.

"**Yes?"**

"Why are you in my bed?"

"**Because Dai kicked me out."**

"And the problem with the couch?"

"**It isn't comfortable."**

Noticing the look on Chokuro's face he continued.

"**I just wanted to be near you." **He said, seeing if that would help any. He edged a little closer to her with a puppy-dog-look on.

"Whatever. I am way too tired for this."

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him and closed her eyes. She didn't do anything when Dark wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. She continued to sleep.

* * *

Isnt it wonderful? I made Dark and Chokuro sleep together...literally! Muahaha --maniacle laughter-- hahhahah --looks around -- eheheh...Yes, NO clue when ill update...sorry.. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Okay... Muahhaha... Finally updated... go me!... Prob not the best, but that's cuz my editor is slacking...sheesh... love her dearly, but ... sheesh!... newho! yea... like i said, not my best AND i might (after editor reads it) I will prob re-post it with the changes... soo yea...

* * *

When Chokuro opened her eyes in the morning she saw Emiko standing a few feet away from her. She had on a very odd look on her face.

"Morning Emiko." Chokuro said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning. How do you explain this?" Emiko said looking behind Chokuro.

"Huh? What do you--" Chokuro had completely forgot about Dark. "Ooooo. Yea, um, it was his fault."

"What exactly was his fault?"

"Well, he came into my bed in the middle of the night and said Daisuke kicked him out and that he didn't want to sleep on the couch. And I was too tired to fight with him, so I let it be."

"Ookay?"

"Hold on a sec." Chokuro said holding up her index finger and turning. She knew that it was hard to wake Dark up, unless you know how. Chokuro took her leg and pushed Dark off the bed and onto the floor. He jumped up from the floor and looked at Chokuro.

"**I would have gotten up if you had just tapped me…_Not_ kick me on the floor."**

"Um, no you wouldn't have."

"**How do you know?"**

"I've tried to wake you up before. That time I did it nicely too, it didn't work."

"**Oh yeaa."**

Emiko stood there, a little confused. Then, she just gave up. She knew they would not _do_ anything. She turned and left the room, leaving the two to bicker.

"**Question for you…" **

"Yo?" She turned to Dark.

"**Why exactly do you have _three_ hair-ties?"**

"Huh?"

Dark nudged his head in the direction of her headboard. It was metal and had swirls and curls that twisted to form the headboard itself. On one of the swirls had three hair-ties.

"Oh. I really don't know." Chokuro just shrugged then slid off the bed. "I'm going to get dressed."

Dark watched as Chokuro picked out her clothes from the dresser and left to the bathroom. He laid in bed and waited for her to return. She returned, dressed, and with her hands on her hips. Dark was still in bed, and his eyes were not open.

"Dark!"

"**What?" **He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Get up and get dressed!"

Chokuro walked over to the bed.

"**Why?" **Dark whined. **"It's Sunday…" **He turned his back to Chokuro and tucked the covers under his chin.

"Yes, well it might be Sunday but…." She lifted up the covers and jerked them to her with a lot of strength and speed; Dark was on the floor, again. "I need to make my bed."

"**Ow! Fine! I'll go get dressed."**

"All I ask."

Dark left the room mumbling to himself.

"Don't you mumble! I could read your mind you know, and solve this little problem." Chokuro yelled after Dark. He walked back into the room as Chokuro finished making the bed.

"**What problem?"**

"Of you mumbling. Normally, when you mumble, it's because you don't want the other person to hear what you're saying. But, if I were to read your mind, the mumbling would be pointless."

"**And, how is _that_ I a problem?"**

"It is because I say it is. Now, go get dressed."

Chokuro pushed Dark out of her room and into the hallway.

"**Fine, fine. I'm _going_." **Dark went up to Daisuke's room and came back, dressed.

"Thank you." Chokuro said while leaning against the wall and looking up at Dark.

"**Yea, yea." **

The two walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating their breakfast and sat down. Chokuro sat down and placed her forehead on the table while Dark just sat there. Daike was reading the paper and having tea. Emiko was cooking, Daisuke and Kosuke were talking to each other. Kosuke and Daisuke stopped talking when Chokuro and Dark sat down.

"So," Kosuke started off. "I heard Dark and Chokuro slept together, last night."

"What! Dark, you didn't!" Daisuke looked at Dark, shocked.

"**No, I _didn't_. It's just, when you kicked me out, I didn't want to sleep on the couch."**

The look on Daisuke's face turned to more of a confused and not believing look. Chokuro picked her head up from the table and looked at Daisuke half-sleepidly. Random strands of her white bangs hanging in front of her eyes.

"Daisuke, do you _really_ think Dark would do anything?"

"…"

"Well, think about it…You, Emiko, Kosuke AND Grandpa are ALL home. He wouldn't do _anything_ when he knows you guys are here. He might be inconsiderate at times, but he's not _that_ inconsiderate."

"**I'm not inconsiderate." **Dark mumbled under his breath. Chokuro rolled her eyes and continued.

"But, that's beside the point. _I_ wouldn't let him do anything."

"Oh. I didn't think of that…"

"See." Chokuro returned her head to being on the table. "Told ya."

The guys were all looking at Chokuro. She didn't notice because her forehead was on the table but that was also why they were looking at her. When Emiko turned around with breakfast, she also looked at Chokuro, but she looked concerned.

"Cho, hunny…" Emiko said.

"Hmm?" Chokuro said as she looked up at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you were just sitting there with your head on the table. Are you tired?"

"Oh. That. O no, I'm not tired. It's comfortable, I suppose. I really don't know why I was lying my head on the table. Sorry."

"It's okay."

There were a few moments of silence before Emiko spoke again.

"Dark…"

He looked up at Emiko. **"Yes?"**

"We were discussing last night, while you two were out…And we have decided that, starting tomorrow, you will be going to Daisuke's school."

Dark looked stunned after Emiko said that.

"**But, I am THE Phantom Thief Dark! People will…" **Dark had a look of shock, confusion and some anger.

"We thought about that too." Emiko interrupted Dark. "And we will just say that you resemble him, but are _not_ him. And that your mother had an odd sense of humor and named you Dark also…Or something like that."

"…"

"Oh, and Chokuro…"

She jumped slightly when she heard her name. "Yes?"

"You will be going with Dark also."

"What?" Chokuro had the same look Dark did. "But, even if you _didn't_ put me in Daisuke's grade, I still wouldn't be in 12th, like Dark would be. More like 11 or 10!"

"Yes, we know. But on every test, not just most, _every_, you got a 100."

"And your point?"

"That you do not belong in a lower grade. You probably _do_ belong in 12th."

Chokuro sighed. "Alright, whatever."

"So, Chokuro, Dark, today, we will be getting your uniforms."

The two had the same look of, 'I would rather jump off a bridge than do this.'

"Aww, c'mon, it'll be fun!" Emiko smiled at the two.

"**Whatever." **Dark said in a bored tone.

"Yea, I suppose it cant be _that_ bad. BUT! I am not going to wear a skirt!"

"Yes, I know."

"Okay, thank you."

"So, are you two ready?"

"Sure why not." Chokuro said standing up. Dark stood up next to Chokuro with his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

* * *

Sorry for ANY changes from part tense to present... ANY other errors... and anything that seems out of place... my bad...


	17. Chapter Seventeen

WOO HOOO! updated quickly... i think... --shrugs-- ... ANYWHOS!... FYI: if i had abs, i SO would! (youll see later... --evil laugh--) Yea, its REALLY long too... only cuz, didnt feel like chopping it off! (laughs to self)

* * *

They left the house and were on their way to the school to pick up the uniforms. Dark and Chokuro were walking a few feet behind Emiko. Both teens had their hands in their pockets. They weren't talking, just walking and looking at the trees that were on the path to the school. Chokuro was studying the leaves on the trees. It truly was autumn, the leaves were shades of oranges, red and yellow. She was looking so closely at the trees that she didn't even notice that they were at the school until Dark nudged her side with his elbow. She looked up at him and he motioned his head in the direction of the school that was in front of them. Chokuro laughed and walked into the school after Emiko.

The three entered the office. It was your basic office, five chairs for people who have to wait, one desk on the far wall, a door to the principal's office, and a water cooler. To much of their dismay, they did not see anyone at the receptionists' desk. Emiko turned around from the desk to see Dark and Chokuro already sitting in the chairs looking very bored. She took the seat next to Chokuro and they waited fifteen minutes for the receptionist to finally return.

"Oh." The woman said as she noticed the three sitting there. Dark had his eyes closed and Chokuro seemed to be studying the ceiling while Emiko sat there patiently. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"It's perfectly fine." Emiko said standing up.

"Alright. What did you need?"

"I needed to enroll these two." Emiko nudged her head in the two teens' direction.

"Okay." The woman sat down in front of the computer. "What grade?"

"Twelve."

"Okay." She typed something into the computer then looked back to Emiko. "Names?"

"Niwa, Chokuro and Mousey, Dark."

"Okay…" She typed in the names. "There seems to be a Niwa, Chokuro in 8th grade…"

"Oh, yes, that's her."

The woman gave Emiko a strange look. "Why is she skipping from 8th grade to 12th?"

"Because she is 16 and has gotten 100's on ALL of the tests and I never once saw her open a book."

The receptionist looked slightly annoyed, but didn't want to argue. "Alright. Now, you just need to get the uniforms."

"About the uniforms…" Emiko started off. "…we need two boys'. Or at least the pants."

"Why is that?"

"Chokuro…she cant wear the skirts."

The woman did not look convinced. She looked around Emiko and at Chokuro studying the ceiling.

"Why _can't_ she wear a skirt?"

"She's allergic to the fabric."

"Uh-huh…"

Emiko gave the woman her normal, bright and cheery smile as she left to get the uniforms. She returned with them in hand and gave them to Emiko.

"Thank you." Emiko said turning from the desk and to Dark and Chokuro. "Ready?"

Chokuro stood up and kicked the side of Dark's foot to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"**What?"**

"It's time to go. Emiko got what she needed and what not."

"**Oh..."**

Dark stood up yawning and stretching his arms behind his head. He kept his arms there as he left with Chokuro. They were walking behind Emiko again when they left the building. But, this time, they were actually talking. All Emiko could hear were mumbles. Finally, the mumbling stopped.

"**Emiko…." **Dark said to her back.

"Yes dear?"

"**Can Chokuro and I go have ice cream?" **

Emiko was a little taken back by the question; it was kind of random.

"Of course you can. Just be home at a decent hour."

"**Okay. We will. Thank you."**

Emiko continued on straight while Chokuro and Dark turned left. They turned down a street with trees on both sides creating shadows on the ground. Chokuro looked around and realized she had no idea where they were going.

"Uhh, Dark?"

"**Yeah?"**

"Do you know where we're going?"

"**Yeah."**

"Okay. I'll believe you."

Dark gave her a 'hurt' look.

"**What, you doubt me?"**

She looked up at him.

"Yes."

"**I'm hurt…"**

"You shouldn't be."

"**Yes, well, we're here."**

Chokuro looked in front of her and saw the ice cream place. It wasn't too big, just a small two-window one, maybe 20feet across. The lights inside shone a yellow tint. Dark stepped up to the window and the girl behind the counter slid the window open.

"How may I help you?"

"**I'll have chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in a cone."**

"Okay, and for you miss?" She asked looking at Chokuro.

"Oh. I'll have a soft serve chocolate cone, please."

"Alright, coming right up."

Dark and Chokuro waited patiently for their ice cream to be ready. After a few moments of silence between the two, their ice cream was ready.

"Here's your order." The girl behind the counter said handing the ice cream to Dark.

"**Thanks." **Dark walked over to where Chokuro was and handed her her ice cream.

"Thank you." She took her ice cream and looked ahead of her. "Do you wanna walk while we eat?" She looked up at Dark.

"**Sure."**

As they walked, the blue sky that they were under turned a dreary shade of gray. After walking for a few minutes and finishing their ice creams, Dark looked up and saw the clouds consume the sun.

"**I think it's gunna rain…"**

"Really!" Chokuro said smiling and looking up at the sky.

"**Yea, looks like it…" **Just as he said that, the sky opened up and poured down on them. Dark ran to the closest tree to take cover while Chokuro stayed in the rain. She was twirling around in circles, kicking the puddles that soon formed with a giant smile on her face. Dark was looking at her with a smile.

_**-She looks so happy…not to mention beautiful…**_

Chokuro was still spinning when she noticed Dark looking at her. She stopped spinning and her hair, now drenched, traveled across her waist and stayed. She looked at Dark with a smile.

"What?"

He looked at her, smiling. **"Nothing."**

"I don't believe you." She said with her hands on her hips as she walked towards Dark.

"**Honestly. It's nothing." **

Chokuro reached where he was and looked up at him. "Fine."

"**Should we go home to get u dried off?"**

She looked at her soaked clothes and shrugged. "I guess."

"**Alrighty then."**

They walked home in the rain. Chokuro, every now and then, splashing in the puddles that were on the way. They reached their home dripping wet. Upon entering, Emiko greeted them with towels and laughing at the sight she was seeing.

Dark's black shirt was stretched out and hung off one of his shoulders, his abs noticeable from under his wet shirt. His pants were soaked and dripping a puddle where he stood. His purple hair was plastered across his face.

Chokuro was much worse. Her attire was completely soaked and stretched out. Her shirt just barely stayed on her shoulders. Her pants looked to be two-sizes too big for her and were falling off her hips. Her hair plastered to her face as well, but since hers was longer, it made her look eerie.

Emiko laughed as she handed them towels.

"I take it, it's raining…" She said holding back a laugh.

"**No. We just decided to jump in the river..." **Dark said bitterly.

They took off their shoes and were heading towards their rooms, until Emiko stopped them.

"Uh-uh. You are _not_ walking in my house like _that_."

"**Then what do u expect us to do?"**

Emiko didn't have to say anything, the look she had explained it all. Both teens were speechless.

"What!" They both yelled.

"Uh-uh. I am _not_ stripping…._Especially_ in FRONT of Dark!" Chokuro said, looking very shocked. "How….What…" She was searching for the correct thing to say.

"**I don't mind." **Dark said looking very happy.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't." Chokuro said looking at Dark angrily. "Emi--" Chokuro was about to ask Emiko something, but saw, she wasn't there, she had left.

"**Looks like we're going to have to…"** Dark said with an even bigger smile.

"Pfft…Like hell I'm changing in front of you."

"**You don't have a choice."**

"Fine."

Chokuro dropped the towel on the floor, by her feet. She turned away from Dark then grabbed the end of her shirt and removed it from her body and tossed it on the floor. She bent down and picked up the towel and tied it around her chest. She slipped her hair from out of the towel and to her back, then looked at the amazed and shocked Dark.

"What?"

His mouth slightly open in awe.

"**When did you get abs !" **Dark questioned looking at her, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" She said, slightly lost.

"**You have abs!" **Dark was still stunned by this.

"Oh. I dunno." She shrugged. During the time that Dark was shocked, she managed to take off her pants and toss them with her shirt. "Well, I'm going to go change." She left Dark to change.

She went into her room and changed into pajama pants and her usual, tank top to sleep in; her hair still very wet and plastered to her back. She left her room and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Emiko came in a few minutes after her and took the chair next to the couch.

"So" Emiko started off, Chokuro faced her. "How was your guys' time?"

"Oh. It was fun! I got to play in the rain." She wore a giant grin on her face.

"You like the rain?"

"I LOVE it!" She had the same smile on. Emiko laughed.

"Okay…You're one of the few."

"I know." She gave a little laugh after.

"Well, there is some left over dinner if you want it."

"Okay. I'll wait for Dark."

Dark entered the living room and sat next to Chokuro on the couch. She turned to him.

"So, Dark, Emiko says there's left over from dinner… Do you want that? Or I could make us something."

He shrugged, he wasn't looking at Chokuro, he was looking straight ahead of him. Chokuro glared at him.

"Fine. You want to know what? You can just go to bed without food!"

That got his attention. He turned to her, outraged.

"**What! You can't do that!"**

"Yes I can."

"**No, you can't."**

"Yes, I can. Because, you can't cook anything that is edible, or even heat it up. Therefore, I _can_."

Dark was defeated. He turned away from her and stared at the floor.

"**Sorry…" **He mumbled.

"It's okay. Now, do you want something to eat, or not?"

"**No. I'm just going to go to bed…"**

He stood up from the couch, not looking at Chokuro and left the living room. Chokuro watched him walk into her room.

"Argh…" She started off, turning to Emiko. "Evil little bugger, he's going into my room…Man! And I'm tired!"

Emiko had on a questioning look. "I'm not too sure if I like the idea of you two sleeping together anymore…"

Chokuro tilted her head and looked at Emiko with a look of 'Huh?'

"After what you did when you got home…"

"OOO! Hahaha…I take it you saw that…."

"I don't see how this is funny…"

"Oh but it is. I did _that_ just for the reaction."

Emiko looked a little confused and lost so Chokuro continued.

"How many opportunities does one have to make the infamous Phantom Thief Dark speechless?"

"You have a point."

"See." She smiled. "Although, he was more shocked at me having abs than the fact that I took my shirt off…But, that's Dark for you…I'm going to bed, good night Emiko."

"Alright sweetie, you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Emiko looked at her as she stood from the couch.

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks."

"Good night."

"Night."

Chokuro left and went into her room, walking in to see Dark already sleeping. She shook her head and laughed. She walked over to her CD player and turned it on, she stood in front of it and waited to hear the music. Once she did, she turned and walked to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"**Since when do you listen to music at night?" **Chokuro jumped when Dark spoke, she thought he was sleeping.

"What do you mean?" She asked after recovering from the shock.

"**I never noticed you listened to music when you went to sleep."**

"Oh. Well, yea, I can't sleep in silence…Kinda eerie…" She said turning to look at Dark.

"**Just wondered. Good night." **He turned away from her while pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Yup. Night."

She tucked herself in, and facing the opposite of Dark, went to sleep.

* * *

SEE! Wouldnt u? okay, prob ONLY me... but still!NOT THE POINT!... ARGH! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I updated quickly! GO ME!... yes, well, when boredom hits...

* * *

The next morning, she woke at her usual time. Dark was still sleeping so she decided to wait until she was ready then wake him up. She left the bed, turned off her music then continued on with her routine. Fifteen minutes later, she was ready and went back into her room and saw Dark still sleeping.

She sighed then walked to the bedside. Making up her mind to try and wake him up 'nicely' she shook his shoulder. He only stirred and gave a groan.

"Fine. Be that way."

Chokuro took the covers and ripped them to her, Dark falling on the floor. He jumped up from the floor and looked at Chokuro.

"Hey, I _tried_ waking you up nicely, it _didn't_ work!" She said while making her bed.

"**Try a little harder next time!"**

"No. That takes time, and time we do not have."

Dark gave her a confused look.

"We have school…"

His eyes widened.

"**Crap! What time do we have to be there?"**

"Starts at 8:30."

"**Okay, what's the time now?"**

"Don't worry too much, it's only 7:10. Doesn't take too long to walk there." Chokuro ended up talking to no one because Dark had run into the bathroom. She left the room and went into the living room to wait. At 7:30, Daisuke entered the living room.

"Dark isn't out yet?" He questioned.

"Nope." Chokuro said looking bored.

"Want me to wait for you guys?"

"Oh no. I don't want _you_ to be late as well. You can go. Besides, you start earlier than us."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye"

Daisuke left Chokuro to wait. Finally, at 8:05, Dark emerged from the bathroom and into the living room to see a not too pleased Chokuro.

"Finally!" Chokuro said as she jumped up from the couch.

"**What?" **Dark said.

"You take sooo long." Chokuro said on their way out of the door. "You take longer than me!"

"**So?"**

"Dude. We are going to be late. It's 8:05. it takes 25 minutes to get to school."

"**Shit!"**

"When I said we had plenty of time, I didn't know you took so long in the bathroom. Jeeze! What did you do in there? Fall in?"

"**No."**

"Argh…Whatever." Chokuro said picking up her pace. After a few minutes of dead silence, Dark spoke.

"**Chokuro…?"**

"Yeah?"

"**Are you mad?"**

"Hmm?" She said a little taken aback. "No. Course not."

"**Okay. I wasn't sure."**

"I just hate walking in when the class is already started… Evil people always stare…"

Dark wasn't sure what he should do. Should he make a comment, or say he was sorry, or just stay dead silent like he was. He didn't know which to do, so he walked without saying anything. Chokuro started to walk even faster after glancing at her watch. Dark had to jog to catch up to her pace.

"Sorry, Dark, it's just, I don't want to make us later than we already are."

"**It's okay…"**

They reached the school at 8:35 and out of breath. Chokuro sat on the stairs to catch her breath and Dark leaned against the building.

"Okay. Us running was pointless; we're _still_ late."

"**Sorry…"**

"Don't be. It's okay." She took a deep breath in then stood up. "Ready?"

"**No."**

"Well, you don't have a choice…yet again."

The two teens made their way through the front doors, passing all the classes in progress and finally arrived at room 205. Chokuro sighed as they stood in front of the door.

"**Lady's first."** Dark said motioning to the door.

"True. But not today." Chokuro took a step back to leave room for Dark to enter.

"**Fine."** He slowly opened the door and noise emerged once the door was open. Dark walked in first, Chokuro closely behind. The room they entered was pure chaos. Dark and Chokuro looked shocked; it was not what they expected. The teacher was leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk reading a book. There were airplanes and papers all over. Desks were scattered every which way. The students were talking amongst themselves, and oblivious to the world around them. Dark and Chokuro didn't know what to do when they walked in. The teacher finally looked up from his book and noticed that they had walked in.

"Oh…Hello?" He said putting his feet on the ground and leaning on the desk. "You must be the new students."

Both nodded.

"Your names?"

"Niwa, Chokuro."

"**Mousey, Dark."**

"Alright…" He turned to the students. "Hey!" No one reacted. "HEY!" He yelled a little louder, nothing. He slammed his fists down on his desk. Chokuro jumped and inched closer to Dark. The room went silent. "Thank you…" The teacher seemed exhausted. "We have some new students." He turned to Chokuro and Dark. The two stood there, not knowing what they should do. "This is, Niwa Chokuro…" He pointed to Chokuro who was still recovering from the shock of everything, mostly the teacher hitting the desk. She gave a tiny smile that quickly faded as the guys gawked at her. The teacher pointed to Dark. "That's Mousey, Dark." Dark smiled at the class as the girls looked at him in awe.

"HEY!" Someone in the back of the class yelled. "Aren't you the Phantom Thief guy?"

Dark's left eye twitched.

_**-I knew this was gunna happen, but noooo…**_

-Dark, shoosh! It'll be fine. I'll explain for you.

_**-That won't help; it'll just make me look like a loser.**_

-Not the way I will

Chokuro gave a slide smile.

_**-I'm trusting you…**_

-Don't worry.

"No, he's not." Chokuro yelled to the guy who asked the question. "And it's a touchy subject for him, so, I ask you, please don't bring it up again…It won't be a pretty site…" Chokuro had on a very serious look that made the boy sit back down, nervously and apologizing.

-Told ya.

_**-Fine. Sorry I doubted you.**_

-It's okay.

"Okay." The teacher started. "You two go have a seat…wherever…" He returned to his seat.

Dark and Chokuro headed for two seats they saw open by the window. Chokuro took the seat behind Dark.

"You know, I just now realized, he never told us his name." Chokuro said.

"**What are you talking about?" **Dark asked turning around in his chair to face her.

"The teacher."

"**What about him?"**

"He never told us his name."

"**Um, okay."**

She shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Hi!" Came a voice out of nowhere. When Dark and Chokuro looked, they saw the owner of the voice. The owner was a girl with blond hair to the middle of her back; she had blue eyes and was about Daisuke's height so she was shorter than Chokuro.

"Hi?" Chokuro said shakily. The girl wore a big grin on her face; she really did look friendly. She looked around for a chair to sit in, but found none. She tapped a black-haired boy who's back was facing her. He turned around and looked at her. She motioned her head to the right and the boy left the seat.

"Thanks." She said as she took the seat. "So, you two are new?"

"**N--"**Dark was going to make a wise comment but Chokuro stopped him before he could. "Yes…we are."

"My name's Meenay Nami. You can call me Meena if you want."

"Hi. I'm Niwa Chokuro. And that" She nudged her head in Dark's direction. "is Dark." She finally looked at him. His head was on the desk and he was sleeping. "Argh. Give me a second…"

"Um, okay." Meena said, not sure what Chokuro was going to do.

Chokuro stood up from her chair, took a piece of paper, rolled the paper, and whacked Dark on the head with it. He jerked his head up and looked at Chokuro.

"**Why do you never try nicely?" **He asked rubbing the back of his head. **"I always get hurt when you don't."**

"Yes, well," She returned to her seat. "You should learn to get up easily. But, anyway, this is Meenay Nami or Meena."

Dark looked at her and smiled. **"Hi."**

"Hello." Meena said returning the smile with a slight blush on her cheeks. There were a few moments of silence between the three until Meena talked again. "I have kind of a personal question for you two…"

Both teens raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" Chokuro said cautiously.

"Are you two dating?"

Dark and Chokuro sighed. Chokuro opened her mouth to answer, but Dark got there first.

"**Yes, we are." **He put an arm around Chokuro's shoulders.

"Oh." Meena had a look of disappointment on her face. "Just wondered. Did you guys just move here or something else?"

"Oh, well…umm, kinda hard to explain…" Chokuro was searching for something to say. She really didn't know what to say. "Well, I was actually in 8th grade, but I am 16 and… yea, hard to explain…"

Meena looked lost and confused. "Okaay?"

"Hehehe, sorry. I _could_ try to explain it better, but you might just get a headache…"

"**Go with, 'no, it's fine.'" **Dark said in a bored tone to Meena.

"HEY! Don't say that!" Chokuro said looking annoyed at Dark.

"**What?" **Dark retorted. **"I figured I'd save her the hassle of having to listen to you ramble."**

"Ugh. Whatever." Chokuro said folding her arms across her chest and turning away from him. Meena laughed at the two in front of her. Dark and Chokuro were not facing each other. They both had on frowns. She couldn't help but laugh at them. Chokuro and Dark noticed this and looked at her questioning.

"I'm sorry." Meena said with a tiny laugh after. "It's just, you two, you're so cute together." She laughed again. The two teens had the same look of 'uhh…' They looked at each other then turned away again.

"So," Chokuro started off, getting away from that topic making Dark and Meena look at her. "what's class like?"

"What you see now, that's what it's like."

"Oh."

"Yea, not the best but, it _is_ our last year."

"Yea, you have a point."

"**I, personally, like it."** Dark said.

"Of course _you_ would." Chokuro said glaring at him.

"**What?" **

"Ugh. Nothing."

Chokuro turned away from Dark and to Meena. When she turned, her hair whipped around her and Meena finally really noticed her hair.

"Wow, Chokuro…" Chokuro looked at her. "Your hair, it's gorgeous."

"Huh?" Chokuro looked confused until she remembered about her hair. "Aww man! I wanted to put my hair up. Ergh!" She turned to face Dark and flicked his arm.

"**Ow! What was that for?"**

"It's your fault you know. Without you stealing my hair tie and me getting used to leaving my hair down, I would have had my hair up."

He shrugged. **"I told you that your hair looks better when it's down." **He folded his arms across his chest and relaxed in his chair.

"Whatever. You're just lucky I like you."

Meena giggled. "You two are funny. I'm glad I came over to talk to you."

Dark and Chokuro didn't know what to say. They just smiled and gave a small 'Thanks?'

The bell rang for lunch break and the class ran out the door. All who were left in the room was Dark, Chokuro and Meena, even the teacher ran out of the room. Meena stood up from her seat.

"Do you guys want me to show you to the cafeteria?"

"No, I know where it is, besides, I think we're going to go see a friend of ours. But, thank you." Chokuro and Dark both stood up and all three headed for the door.

"O, okay. Well, I'll see you after lunch."

"Yup, later."

They exited the room and went opposite ways; Dark and Chokuro went left and Meena went right. They traveled down the hall to room 223. Chokuro and Dark peered inside the window. They searched the room and found Daisuke sitting by the window.

"**Chokuro…"**

"Yes?"

"**Are we just going to barge in there? Cuz I wouldn't mind if we did…"**

"Nope. Their lunch is in a few minutes."

Just as Chokuro said, a few minutes later, the bell for their lunch rang. Chokuro nudged Dark to knock on the door, and he did after grunting. The teacher motioned them to come in. Chokuro looked at Dark.

"Maybe it's not too much of a good idea for you to come with me."

"**Why?"**

"Risa."

"**Oh…it'll be fine. Just keep close to me." **Dark winked and gave Chokuro a smile. She rolled her eyes then went into the classroom.

"Oh, Chokuro." The teacher said when she came in. "Why are you here?"

"Eh, nothing really, I just wanted to see Daisuke."

"Oh, alright. Just don't be late for your class now."

"I won't be."

Chokuro walked over to Daisuke and Dark followed ignoring Risa's calls to him.

"Daisuke!"

He looked shocked as Dark and Chokuro sat in front of him.

"Why are you guys here?"

"We came to see how you were doing without me here." She smiled and Daisuke laughed.

"I'm fine. How about you? How's 12th grade?"

"Eh…it's interesting…" Daisuke gave her a confused look. "Don't know how else to describe it, other than that. But, you'll see when you get there."

"…"

"Daaark!" A high-pitched squeaky voice came from behind Chokuro, she knew her it was; Risa. Chokuro rolled her eyes and turned around to see Risa skipping towards them. "Hello Dark." Risa said once she reached the group.

"**Hi."** Dark said in a bored tone.

"Oh," Risa looked at Chokuro. "hello Chokuro." She attempted to be sweet, but everyone could tell that it was, indeed, forced.

"Hello Risa." Chokuro said trying to be cheery and not roll her eyes.

"So, why weren't you here earlier, Chokuro?" Risa tried to act pleasant.

"Because I am now in 12th grade."

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

Chokuro smirked to herself, she could make Risa feel even _more_ jealous.

"Well, a lot of reasons, but mostly because Dark, is now in 12th grade, and I didn't want him to be alone."

"Oh" Her right eye twitched slightly. "How nice of you. Well, I have to be going. Bye Chokuro."

"Tootleloo." She said with a wave of her fingers.

Risa turned to Dark. "Good bye, Dark."

"**Bye."**

Risa left and returned to her seat.

"Well," Chokuro started off. "we should be going." She stood up as did Dark.

"Okay," Daisuke said tilting his head up to look at the two. "See you later."

"Yup, bye."

"**Bye."**

Dark and Chokuro left the room and into the hallway.

"**Well, that was…" **Dark started. **"…interesting."**

Chokuro shrugged.

"**She really hates you doesn't she?"**

"Probably. But, I _really_ could not care less."

"**Really now?"**

"Yes, why?"

He shrugged. **"Nothing. It's just that, we could _really_ make her jealous if you wanted."**

She arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He just shrugged. **"Well, I was thinking. That, we could do the whole lovey dovey couple thing…"**

"What do you mean by 'lovey dovey couple thing'?"

"**Just that, when we leave to walk home today, you _know_ Risa will be there."**

"Are you going to tell me, or not?"

"**Nope."**

"Why exactly?"

"**Because. You'll just have to wait and see."**

"Keeping in mind, anything _too_ drastic will get you severely injured."

"**I know." **He said as they reached their room and opened the door for Chokuro. **"Trust me."**

"Fine."

* * *

GO LONG CHAPTERS! Yea...dunno when ill update next...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

YES! I updated... Might be kinda bring but yea... dun worry... next chp will be GOOOOOOOOOOD! Muahahaha... ANYWAYS! Read:

* * *

The bell for school to end rang and the 12th grade students stampeded out of the school in a blink of an eye. Only two remaining were Dark and Chokuro who were in front of room 223 waiting for Daisuke.

Dark and Chokuro were both leaning against the wall next to the door waiting for Daisuke.

"Isn't it funny."

Dark looked at her, lost. **"What is?"**

"Daisuke starts earlier than we do, but gets out later."

"**Yea, I suppose. It's probably because they like to torment them worse than the high schoolers."**

"Probably."

"**What time does he get out?"**

"In about…30 seconds."

"**Oh, then we should get ready."**

"For what?"

"**Risa."**

"Oh."

Dark pushed himself off the wall and walked next to Chokuro. He placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him.

"This is your ingenious plan?"

"**Yup."**

She shrugged. "Sad thing being: It will work really well."

"**Yup. I know."**

She rolled her eyes. The bell rang for the middle school to get out and the halls became packed with people within seconds. The door to room 223 opened and students filed out and into the halls, not noticing Chokuro and Dark standing to the side of the door.

"**Where's Dai?"**

"No clue. He might have clean up duty."

"**Here we go…" **Daisuke came out of the room and noticed the two teens standing there.

"Hi." Daisuke said turning to go where they were.

"Hey Daisuke! Miss me since lunch?"

He laughed.

"**Shall we be going?"**

Daisuke and Chokuro nodded. The three headed for the doors that led outside of the school. Dark still had his arm around Chokuro. They left the building and Chokuro and Dark were walking a few feet behind Daisuke.

After walking down the stairs, Chokuro noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Risa. She gave a little laugh and a smile and elbowed Dark. He looked down at her; she motioned her head in the direction of Risa. Dark had the same smile as Chokuro.

"**Oi, Daisuke."**

He looked back at them. "Yes?"

"**You go on ahead, Chokuro and I have something we need to do." **Dark had a look on that he was up to something, Daisuke noticed this.

"Alright."

Daisuke continued on while Dark and Chokuro started to walk a little slower.

"**You want to know what we could do?"**

"Sure."

"**Since I don't feel like going home, we could go to the park or something."**

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"**Okay. To the park we go." **

Dark turned around and headed in the direction of the park, and Risa. Risa looked over and saw Chokuro and Dark. She did not look pleased. The smile she wore turned into a frown.

"Dark…" Chokuro said.

"**Yes?"**

"Are you sure you want to go to the park?"

"**I dunno. Why?"**

"Well, we're still in our uniforms. Maybe we should go home and change then go to the park."

"**Whichever you want."**

"Argh. You know I hate making decisions…"

He smiled. **"I know." **

"Meanie." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey!" someone said from behind the two. They turned around to see Meena.

"Hey!" Chokuro said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"I would have thought you two had gone home."

"O well, we were gunna go to the park, just to prolong our going home. But, I think we're going to start heading there, soon."

"Oh. Okay." She smiled at them. "You two look so cute."

"Haha thanks." Chokuro had forgotten that Dark still had his arm around her.

"Well, I have to be going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup, bye Meena."

"Bye Chokuro, Dark."

"**Bye."** Dark said.

"Are you ready?"

"**For what?"**

"Going home."

"**Oh, yea, sure."**

"O yes, you sound confident."

He only smiled and brought her closer to him. Dark's arm was still around Chokuro as the two teens walked home.

* * *

Told ya... but... yea... hope it was enjoyable even tho it was just kinda... there...


	20. Chapter 20!

Woo hooo! I gave in! I re-wrote some of it... I figured I'd give you lovely readers out there a TINY ickle look of what I have been forced to re-type and all that kinda jazz... Tis not done yet... But I was bored > REVIEW! You know you want to ;)

* * *

The alarm went off and Chokuro was already awake and getting ready. She waltzed over and tapped it off and noticed that Dark did not even flinch at the alarm. She rolled her eyes at the sleeping teen then continued with her routine. The white haired teen entered her room again and picked up her CD player as she walked over to the bed where Dark was still sleeping. She sat on the opposite side of Dark, on the bed and waited until her CD was at just the right time, paused the CD then placed the headphones around Dark's ears and pushed play.

"Wake up…" The song started off softly with beats in between. "WAKE UP!" The song now yelled, the beat graduating. "WAKE UP!" It yelled again, this time making Dark jump up and fall off the bed. Chokuro watched him and laughed.

Dark jumped up from the floor, ripping the headphones off his ears and throwing the player on the bed. "What the hell was that!" The purple haired teen asked out of breath, with an arm in the direction of the player.

Chokuro giggled. "Hawthorne Heights." She said simply with a shrug as she got off of the bed.

Dark looked at her with a blank look on his face. "Why don't you _ever _try nicely?" He said mostly to himself walking to find his needs for the day.

Chokuro shrugged. "I _do _try nicely. But, it never works." She stated as the covers flew up in the air and landed like a feather on the bed.

Dark grunted and continued on his way to the bathroom. Chokuro rolled her eyes at him then walked over to her dresser, where their books and bags were. She gathered all their things together then walked out to the couch and sat and waited.

After twenty minutes or so passed, Daisuke came out of the kitchen and walked over to Chokuro. "Good morning Chokuro." He said with a smile.

"Morning!" She said returning the smile and looking at him from over the couch.

"Still waiting for Dark?" He asked, his smile fading slightly.

"Yeah…." Chokuro said with a sigh. "But, it's okay." She smiled at Daisuke again. "Have fun at school. Be good."

Daisuke gave a short laugh. "I will… Bye!" He said leaving the room and out the door.

Chokuro sat on the couch for many more minutes, examining her nails and rolling her head back, waiting for Dark. She _finally _heard the click of the bathroom door open and she jumped out of the couch and waited for Dark to enter the living room.

The purple haired teen entered, smiling. Chokuro looked at him with a tilt of her head. "Why are you smiling?" She asked.

Dark's smile grew. "Ooooh…. Nothing….."

Chokuro slapped her forehead and turned away from him, grabbing her book-bag as she headed to the door. "Whatever…. We're going to be late…."

Dark followed her with a chuckle.

The two walked in silence for half of the way before Chokuro looked down at her watch. "Oh! Shit!" She yelled, quickening her pace. "We're going to be late!"

Dark whined as he quickened his pace to keep up with her. "But…. Cho…. Who cares?"

Chokuro stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to him. "I do!" She said bringing her right hand to her chest.

Dark, took a step back. He was not expecting her to whip around like that. "Well, that's one person. Our teacher doesn't even notice if we're _there_."

"So what?" She said with a sharp tone.

"Well, if our teacher doesn't care if we're late. Why should we?"

"Because it is the right thing to do." She said simply, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why don't we skip…. Just this once…." Dark suggested, a tiny hope showing in his eyes.

"No." She said simply, continuing on to school.

"But… Cho… We don't do anything."

"And your point…." She asked, walking past the shadows of the trees, with a cool breeze blowing her hair behind her.

"Is that, why should we be forced to go to school where we do nothing. When we could go _anywhere_ else and do the exact same thing."

Chokuro stopped again and turned back to look at Dark again. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem right."

Dark smirked. "Well, since were already late. Why don't we just skip today?"

Chokuro's eyes narrowed. "We're late because _you _are way too long!" She yelled, taking a step towards Dark. Her expression dropped as soon as she realized what she said. Dark was trying ever so hard to keep in the laughter that so badly wanted to escape, as well as Chokuro tried to keep it in too. Few moments later, the two teens were laughing and trying to keep themselves from falling on the ground. Chokuro had her hands on her knees and Dark was resting his hand on her shoulder to try to keep himself up.

"I…" Chokuro said, gasping for air and calming her laughter. "I didn't… mean…." She took one big breath in then stood up. "That." She finished, letting out the air she gasped into her lungs.

Dark straightened out his back and smiled. "I never knew you were looking." He said with a wink, teasingly to Chokuro.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes… all the time... Especially in the mornings, when you don't wake up for anything. That's when I commit my crime." She said, looking very serious.

"I knew it!" Dark said oh so happily.

Chokuro rolled her eyes at him again then began to walk again. "Are you coming?"

He looked after her for a few seconds before jogging to catch up with her. "We aren't skipping?" He asked, puppy dog eyes gazing threw Chokuro.

"Nope." She said simply with a smile. She glanced at her watch again, and began to run. "C'mon! We're going to be even _more_ late!" She yelled back at Dark who started to run, but not without whining first.

They made it to the bottom of the steps just as the last bell sounded. Chokuro ceased her running and tossed herself on the bottom step, her chin resting in the palm of her right hand. "Great…" She said monotonously.

Dark stopped in front of her. "Ooooh. Don't be like that."

She looked up at him. "Why not? I do not like to be late. I like to be a good student and be on time." She stood up with a sigh. "But, I guess, since I'm stuck with you, I'll have to get used to being late." She dropped her head.

Dark smiled. "That's the spirit!" He said as he walked up to her and draped his left arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "Don't be so bummed." He said, walking up the stairs and opening the door, walking inside.

Chokuro sighed. "Yeah. I suppose it's not the end of the world…"

Dark stopped walking and looked at her. "Why won't you smile? It doesn't seem right if you're not smiling."

She looked up at him. "I don't want to." She said, pouting.

The purple haired boy smirked. "Don't make me have to make you smile."

"Pfft." She said dismissively.

Dark's smirk grew. "I warned yoooou." He sang as he lifted her up in his arms, and carried her down the hall.

Chokuro couldn't help but smile. "Damn it…" She said with a smile. "You poop." She folded her arms across her chest.

Dark smirked. "Told ya." He said confidently.

She rolled her eyes, her white hair flowing as Dark walked. "Yeah, yeah. Can you put me down now please?"

"No." Dark said, adjusting her in his arms so it was easier to carry her and make sure she did not fall. They came up to the door leading into their chaotic classroom.

"_Please_ put me down." Chokuro requested.

Dark sighed and, unwillingly, did as she asked and placed her on her feet. "Party pooper…"

Chokuro rolled her eyes and opened the door to the classroom. She walked in and nothing had changed. Desks were still askew, everyone was talking, the teacher was most likely sleeping in his chair and papers were everywhere.

"Told you no one would care." Dark said, following behind her to their seats.

Chokuro stuck her tongue out at him in response. She plopped down in her chair, turning her head away from Dark, crossing her legs and folding her arms across her chest in protest. Dark chuckled and sat in his chair, in front of Chokuro.

Meena came over with a smile on her face that soon faded when she saw the two. "Did you two get in a fight?" She questioned as she sat in her normal chair, she looked concerned for the two.

Chokuro had to think for a moment about what she was talking about before she answered. "Oh. No! he was just being all…" She searched for a word to describe the situation. "He was just being himself again." She said with a sigh.

Dark looked at Chokuro. "And that's a bad thing?"

She turned to him. "Yes." She said simply then turned back to Meena. "So, Meena, how have you been?"

The blonde looked at the two for a moment then to Chokuro. "I've been fine. How about you?"

"Oooh… I've been… decent." Chokuro gave a short laugh that was soon cut off by one of the guys on the other side of the classroom yelling.

"Yo! DARK!" They yelled over. Dark snapped out of whatever trance he might have been in and looked over at them. They motioned for him to go over to them. The purple haired teen looked at Chokuro for an answer.

"Might as well." She said with a shrug. "Otherwise, I don't think they're going to shut up."

Dark nodded and stood up. He walked over to the group, pushing chairs and desks out of his way.

Meena watched him until he was with the group. "Good." She said with a sigh then turned to Chokuro. "I was hoping he would let us alone for a little while."

Chokuro tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

Meena gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I have a question for you…. And It's kind of… personal…" She continued to ramble until Chokuro held her hand up.

"Okay, just ask it." She said simply.

Meena took a breath in. "Okay! I was wondering, uhm, are you … a lesbian?" She asked, not making eye contact.

Chokuro laughed. "No… god no…" She said in between laughs. "What ever gave you that idea?" She smiled.

Meena turned red. "Sorry…. It's just what I heard…" She studied her fingers in her lap.

Chokuro smiled at her. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Meena smiled weakly. "Thanks… Sorry…."

Across the room, Dark, reluctantly walked over to the herd of guys who were sitting on top of desks, or backwards in chairs, and the one guy who called Dark over, was standing.

Dark stopped in front of the group, with his arms folded across his chest, a bored look on his face. "What did you want?" He questioned looking from the group to the one standing, who called him over.

The one who called him over, straightened his back and cleared his throat. He had brown hair that reached to his ears and he was a few inches shorter than Dark. The brown haired boy looked at Dark. "I am Minogake Naruka. I am--"

Dark cut him off. "Congratulations, now, what did you want?" He asked, looking down at Naruka. He was shocked by Dark's behavior but quickly regained himself with another cough to clear his throat.

"Ahem. Yes. Well…" He leaned in toward Dark, as did the rest of the group. "We were wondering if it was true that your…" He looked over at Chokuro. "Girlfriend was a les."

Dark's eyes widened. "No! She's not!" He practically yelled, but not loud enough for Chokuro to hear. _I don't think… _He thought, questioning himself and Chokuro.

Dark left the group, in silence. He returned to Chokuro and Meena and sat in his chair, not saying anything. Chokuro looked at him, you could see the concern for him in her eyes. "Something wrong?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Dark looked up quickly. "Hmm? Oh! Nothing!" He smiled at her.

"Okay… What did they want?"

"Ooh, they just had a misunderstanding that they needed me to clarify for them." He said with a tiny wink.

Chokuro rolled her eyes at him.

>>>>>>>

* * *

MUahahahh... I wrote another chapter! YEah... I'll have one later on... probably later this week...


	21. ALTERNATE to 20!

OKAY! I have an alternative chappy to Chapeter... 20? Yeah, since i hadta re-do the other one, here's what I had befooooore... Read, enjoy etc...

* * *

The alarm went off at 6:30 am. Chokuro, who was already awake, clicked it off and got out of bed. She looked over at the bed where Dark was still asleep and shook her head.

-He doesn't even get up to the alarm clock…. Sheesh.

After coming back from her routine, she went over and retrieved her CD player noticing that Dark was still asleep. She walked to the bed, with the CD player playing and waited until her CD was at the right part, then, paused the CD, and took the head phones and placed them over Dark's ears and pushed play.

'Wake up……..' The CD started off quiet. 'WAKE UP!…..' The CD yelled. 'WAKE UP!….' Dark jumped from the bed and landed on the floor ripping the head phones off of his head and looked at Chokuro who was on the bed laughing.

**"What the hell was that!"** Dark said, agitated and pointing at the CD player.

"Hawthorne Heights." Chokuro stated simply while taking the CD player and returning it on the dresser. Dark trudged his way to the bathroom to get ready. Chokuro made her bed, grabbed her backpack, and went into the living room to wait. At 7:35, Daisuke entered the living room.

"Still waiting?" Daisuke questioned.

"Yup." Chokuro said staring at the wall.

"Oh… Sorry."

"It's okay…. I give him 10… maybe 15 more minutes, then I'm gunna hurt him…"

"…" Daisuke didn't know how to respond. "Well, I'm off."

"Alright. Tootleloo!"

"Bye."

Daisuke left Chokuro to wait. Ten minutes passed by and Chokuro was getting very bored and annoyed. She whirled her feet around, from being on the couch. Stood up, and headed towards the bathroom just as the door swung open. Dark and Chokuro jumped. Dark, after recovering, looked down at Chokuro.

**"Can I do something for you?" **he questioned.

She glared at him. "Yes! Get your ass out of the bathroom and let's GO!" She slapped the side of his arm with the back of her hand.

**"Ouch! Sheesh, I'm ready." **

"Okay then…. Let's go." She turned, whipping Dark with her hair, and headed for the door after grabbing her backpack from the living room. Dark left the house after Chokuro and had to jog to catch up to her.

**"But, I was early!"** Dark protested out of nowhere.

"So?" Chokuro said plainly.

**"You should be happy." **

"Umm, why exactly?"

**"We won't be late."** He stated.

Chokuro stopped where she was and looked at him. "Dude, I really don't care. I didn't want to be late the first day." She shrugged. "Dunno what to tell you. I just have no patience. You are WAY too long." She paused. "Dammit." She mumbled. "That sounds wrong." Dark was already laughing at what Chokuro said; she soon after joined him.

Dark was leaning on Chokuro's shoulder attempting to stay on two feet. Chokuro had her hands on her knees to keep her and Dark from collapsing on the ground. A few moments passed and the two finally calmed their laughing.

**"Haha, that was great." **Dark said wiping the tears that formed in his eyes from laughing, still on Chokuro's shoulder as she stood up strait.

"Hahah, yea….That's NOT what I wanted to say…. I wanted to say 'You _take _WAY too long…Wow… okay…" She took a deep breath in. "Ready to go to school?" She asked looking at Dark.

**"No."**

"Okay then. Onto school it is!" She continued to school while Dark dragged his feet behind her.

**"Do I _have_ to?" **Dark whined.

"Yes. Why? Because, I am NOT being left alone."

**"So? Then skip with me?" **

"I will not!"

**"Why not?" **Dark's voice whined slightly.

"Because… One: It's wrong. Two: I really don't want to get caught. Three: We really don't do ANYTHING in class an--"

**"Exactly!" **Dark interrupted Chokuro. **"It's exactly _why_ we should. We don't _do_ anything! And it's boring!" **

"Ugh! You're not going to give up, are you?"

**"Nope." **He said with a smile.

"Fine." Dark's smile grew. "BUT!" Dark's smile faded slightly. "Not today. It's only our second day of school."

**"Fine."**

"Okay then."

When they reached school, it was 8:25.

**"Look at that." **Dark stated. **"Just in time." **

"Yea, for you maybe."

Dark only shrugged and opened the door and waited for Chokuro to enter. She went into the classroom and walked to her designated seat with Dark following her. Once the two were seated, Meena was started to walk towards the two and sat down across Chokuro, again.

"Morning." Meena said as she sat.

"Good morning." Chokuro responded. Dark gave a little wave then went back to having his head on the desk. "Argh! Dark!"

He lifted his head up and looked at her. **"What?" **

"Must you put your head down? You got up like…." She attempted to calculate the time in her head then gave up. "…. Ok, a long time ago… however long ago was 7:15-ish…." Meena laughed.

**"Well,"** Dark started. **"Maybe I wouldn't be tired if you were to wake me up _nicely_**."

"We've gone through this. It doesn't work! You don't get up… Dude, you didn't wake up to the _alarm_ clock."

Meena laughed at the two. "Wow," she started. "You two are so entertaining."

Chokuro laughed. "heh, sorry… I get carried away at times. Like my Dad used to say, I could argue that the sky was orange, which, technically, it is. But, only at dusk or dawn." Meena and Dark, both, looked at her in pure cluelessness. "Heheh, see?" Meena nodded slowly and Dark just rolled his eyes.

**"Pfft." **Dark said putting his head back on the desk. **"And you say you're _not_ nuts…" **

Chokuro raised an eyebrow. "Cuz I'm _not_."

**"Sure…"** Dark's voice was muffled by the desk and his arms.

Chokuro gave him a dirty look and pushed his arms off the desk causing Dark to stumble out of his chair.

"Serves you right." Chokuro stated, crossing her arms. Dark mumbled under his breath as he got situated in his seat again.

"Haha," Meena laughed. "You two don't really seem like you're dating sometimes."

Dark and Chokuro laughed faintly. "So, anyways…." Chokuro said getting away from the topic. She really didn't know why. She could have just _told_ Meena that her and Dark really _weren't _dating, but only pretended to. But, deep in Chokuro's mind, she wanted people to think they were. Besides, it made Risa upset; bonus. "Why _don't_ we ever do anything?"

Meena shrugged. "I really don't know. But, it's also the middle of the year. That and the teacher has practically _no_ control over his class."

"Ahh…. Gotcha."

"Yo!" One of the guys in the class called over in their direction. "Dark! We need to ask you something!"

**"Huh?"** Dark looked lost and confused. **"Oh. Yea, okay, gimme a sec." **He turned to the two. **"Be back." **

"Okay." Chokuro said as she watched Dark walk over to the group of guys.

"Umm… Chokuro…?"

She looked at Meena. "Yeah?"

"Umm, this is kinda random and I'm sorry if it's awkward…." Meena was fiddling with her hands.

"Just ask!" Chokuro said.

"Okay." She took a breath in. "I heard you were bi. Well, actually a lesbian, but I figured since you and Dark are dating…"

Chokuro's jaw was slightly open from shock. After a few moments, she finally recovered.

"What!" Chokuro yelled. Meena was taken aback by Chokuro's voice but she quickly regained herself.

"I'm sorry…. It's just what I heard…" Meena was still fidgeting with her fingers and not looking at Chokuro.

"It's okay….But, to clarify, I'm _not_."

"I kinda figured by your reaction…."

"It's okay…"

"Well, I heard it from some girl…."

Chokuro raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess… She had brown hair, little past her shoulders…. _Really_ preppy…. A little shorter than you are… brown eyes…"

Meena's eyes lit up. "Yes! That's her!"

"Uh-huh. Thought so." Chokuro said, mostly to herself than to Meena.

Across the room, most of the male population of the class was talking with Dark.

**"What did you want?" **Dark didn't sound too pleased to be there. Which, he wasn't. He was having fun bickering with Chokuro. Then some guy calls him over cuz they wanted to talk to him? Sheesh. How rude.

"Oh, yea." The boy who called him over started. "First, let me introduce myself." He stood up from the chair he was in. Dark, really, could care less, but he figured he would let him introduce himself, at the very least. "I am Minogaki Yumi." After he said his name, he looked proud of his name. Dark couldn't help but roll his eyes.

**"Congratulations." **Dark said in a bored tone. **"Now, what was your question?" **

The boy, now known to be Yumi, looked disappointed. He cleared his throat then continued on.

"-_ahem-_ Yes, the question." He leaned in close to Dark. "We heard that your girlfriend…" He nudged his head in the direction of Chokuro. "…Is a les…We wanted to know if that was true."

Dark was stunned but the shock was soon overcome with anger. **"No! She's _NOT!_" **With that, he pushed through the group and returned to Chokuro. He sat down, lost in thought. ­**_–I don't think she is… No, she's not. I would know if she was! I've known her for…. A long time… _**

"Dark?" Chokuro questioned, waving her hand in front of Dark's face. "What are you thinking about?"

Dark snapped out of his thoughts. **"Huh? Oh, nothing…"**

"I highly doubt that." Dark looked at her with a questioning look. She knew what that look was 'did you read my mind?' "And, _no_, I didn't. It's just, you can tell when you have something on your mind."

**"Oh…" **

"Are you okay?"

**"Yes! Of course! Sheesh… you and you're assumptions. You know what they say…" **Dark sat up strait in his chair. **"When you assume, you make a--" **Chokuro had covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Fine, you _are_ okay. I get the point. My bad…" Chokuro's hand was still over Dark's mouth so he licked her hand but she didn't move it. "Okay, gross, but it's not going to make me move." Chokuro said confidently.

Dark grabbed Chokuro's hand with his right and Chokuro went to take his hand off hers, but Dark caught her other hand also. In one, quick, motion, Dark had pulled Chokuro by her hands and towards him. She ended up on his lap with her hands in her lap, held down by Dark. His right arm was behind Chokuro's back, so she didn't fall and he was laughing at how stunned Chokuro looked.

She looked down at him. "Fine. You win."

**"Thank you." **Dark said smiling.

"Now, can I have my hands back?"

**"No." **

"Why not?"

Dark shrugged. **"I don't feel like it. You were mean to me." **

"When?"

**"This morning." **Chokuro rolled her eyes.

"You ass. That doesn't count. You wouldn't get up. Besides, Hawthorne Heights rock." Chokuro said matter-of-factly. She wanted to cross her arms, but Dark still had her hands.

**"Fine. But, I'm still not letting you go." **

"Argh! Whatever. I give up." She leaned her back against Dark's shoulder out of exhaustion. Meena, who watched all this happen, giggled.

"You two…wow….so cute…" Both had forgotten that Meena was there. They looked at her and smiled weakly.

**_-Wow, we're oblivious. _**

-Yup…

"Sorry…" Chokuro said.

"Ohh…. Don't be. I find it very entertaining." She smiled at the two who returned the smile. Dark didn't let go of Chokuro until close to lunch break and the rest of the day went by quickly. Before anyone knew it, it was time to leave. Dark and Chokuro left the classroom and went to room 223 to wait.

"Ugh." Chokuro started. "Waiting is sooooo boring." Chokuro slid down the wall she was leaning against and sat on the cold floor. Dark looked down at her.

**"Isn't your butt cold? It _is_ fall after all." **

She looked up at him. "Yea, kinda…" She looked down at the floor. It was very cold. The floor was marble. Chokuro lifted her head up to say something to Dark, only to find him picking her up off the floor.

**"Better?" **He asked looking at her in his arms.

"Yes. Much better, actually." The bell rang and students started to file out of the classrooms. Daisuke was one of the last students to leave the classroom. When he saw Dark holding Chokuro, he looked at the two weirdly.

"Dark…?" The redhead started.

**"Yea?" **

"Why are you holding Chokuro? She isn't sick again… is she?"

Dark laughed. **"No. She was sitting on the floor and it's cold, so I picked her up." **Dark smiled.

"Yea, you can put me down now. Daisuke's here now." Chokuro said. Dark looked at her, then at Daisuke.

**"I'm fine. Besides, you're really light." **

"Uhh…. Thanks?" Chokuro said not sure what to say either than that.

The three exited the building and headed in the direction of their home, Chokuro still in Dark's arms. Chokuro was actually enjoying it; she thinks walking takes too long and is boring, and this way, she doesn't have to walk. But, Dark, also, was enjoying this, for some odd reason, he loved to carry Chokuro. It could be a protection thing. One never knows with Dark.

* * *

OKAY! It's a lil bit farther than my other chappy... but, yeah... I'm gunna fix that I think... shrugs NO MATTER! Tell me which one ya like better --wink-- And, Then I'll continue with that one... nad yeah... THANKS!


	22. Chapter 21

OKAY! This one goes with my Alternative to Chapter 21... so, if you didn't read that one.. READ IT! AND REVIEWW! Telle me which ya like better... pleeease... itll make me feel looooved

* * *

The three exited the building and headed in the direction of their home, Chokuro still in Dark's arms. Chokuro was actually enjoying it; she thinks walking takes too long and is boring, and this way, she doesn't have to walk. But, Dark, also, was enjoying this, for some odd reason, he loved to carry Chokuro. It could be a protection thing. One never knows with Dark.

From out of nowhere, Risa popped up in front of Dark and Chokuro. Daisuke turned back because Risa hit him when she went in front of Dark. Dark gave Daisuke a gesture that he could go home, Daisuke did as he was told and continued home.

"Dark…" Risa started. "May I speak to you?" She looked at Chokuro in his arms. "_Alone_."

**"Umm…. Sorry…"** Dark said. **"But, we have to be getting home…" **

"Fine." Risa said. "But, I was only wondering why you are _still_ with _her_. She is a les… after all…" Risa looked triumphant. Like she actually thought that would make Dark 'break up' with Chokuro. Dark started to retort but Chokuro had placed her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't. She got down from Dark's arms and towered over Risa. She glared down at her then Chokuro lifted her hand and it made contact with the side of Risa's face. Risa was taken aback by this, and quickly over-dramatised it by falling to the ground holding her cheek and tears forming in her eyes. Chokuro looked down at her.

"I. AM. NOT. GAY!" Chokuro said and turned back to Dark. He stood there in udder shock.

**"Chokuro…" **He started.

"Yes?"

**"I think you might have gone a little _too_ far…" **

"What!" She stared at him. "Fine, take _her_ side…" With that, Chokuro turned on her heel and trudged away from Dark and Risa. Dark followed after Chokuro.

**"What?" **He said when he was within hearing range. **"What's the problem? You _did_ go too far! You _hit _her. I know how hard you hit!" **

"_My _problem?" Chokuro whipped around to face Dark. "Umm, hello! _She's _the one who was spreading rumors all because _she_ wants _you_. AND _you_ try to tell me, just because I slapped her… NOT even with half of my strength by the way…. That _I_ went too far! I am starting to think that you're taking _her_ side."

**"WHAT!" **Dark said. **" I am _not_ taking _anyone's _side! It's just seems a little _too_ drastic to slap someone because of a stupid rumor!" **

"'Stupid rumor'! DUDE! Those guys called you over _about_ that 'stupid rumor'!"

**"Yea! SO!" **Dark thought for a second. **"Wait… how do _you_ know what they asked me?" **

"That's beside the point!"

**"No it's not… You said you didn't read my mind." **

"I _didn't_… I read that… Yumi's mind…. WOW…. It's scary in there…." Dark laughed at Chokuro.

**"Let's just forget about this…. Okay?" **Dark said not wanting to fight anymore.

"Sure… Whatever…" Chokuro said, folding her arms across her chest.

The two walked home in silence and didn't mention anything about the rumors or Risa or anything relative to that. When they arrived, they both parted in different directions. Chokuro went into her room to change, and Dark went into Daisuke's to change. Chokuro stayed in her room while Dark went into the living room and watched T.V. Chokuro only came out of her room for dinner. After dinner, she was going to go back to her room but decided not to. She didn't know why, but she just didn't want to talk to Dark.

Chokuro wandered into the living room and sat on the couch. Dark soon after joined her and turned on the T.V. There was a moment of awkward silence until Dark decided to break it.

**"To clarify…"** Dark started off. **"I am _not_ on anyone's side." **

"Whatever." Chokuro said not looking at him.

**"What's with the attitude?" **Dark said looking at her.

"What attitude?" Chokuro questioned, still not looking at Dark.

**"That one!"**

"I don't have an attitude."

**"Yes you do." **

"If I _do_ it's _your _fault." Chokuro said, finally turning to look at Dark.

**"What! How is it _my_ fault?" **

"Because…" She was trying to think of something that did not involve the true thoughts in her mind. She could hold it no longer. She had to tell him. "_You _were the one who started all this!" Chokuro jumped up from the couch and stood in front of Dark. "It's because of you that my high school life sucks! Risa is starting rumors because she wants _you_. Which, I don't mind the rumors so much as _you_ telling me that I went to far when I slapped her! I did_ not_ go too far. Okay! She deserves a punch square in the face. But, I didn't do _that_ now did I?" Chokuro took a breath in.

**"What!" **Dark stood up from the couch and leered over Chokuro. **"_That_ is not my fault. You could have stopped it! But, you wanted to hit her! You have been wanting to for a long time!" **

"So what! What if I did want to? What if I still _do_? Which, I do! She's been bothering me for a LONG time. She's lucky I didn't punch her!"

**"You and your temper. You need to learn to calm yourself." **Dark said as he took a breath in to calm himself, slightly. **"I suppose that's what you get from growing up without a mother." **Dark mumbled to himself.

Chokuro heard what he had said. She just looked at Dark with pain in her eyes. How could he be so cruel? Dark looked at Chokuro, her eyes were turning red as tears started to fill.

"Dark…" Her voice cracked. "…you…" She turned her head away from him. "…jerk." Her voice was shaky due to the tears she was holding back. She turned away from him and ran out the door without noticing she didn't have a coat or shoes. As she ran, tears streamed down her face leaving a tiny trail of tears behind her as she ran in no particular direction.

Chokuro ran ahead for five minutes before she finally walked at her normal pace. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the side of her arm and was mumbling to herself.

"Stupid… arrogant… little… ARGH…! He doesn't know what he says…!" She was raving to herself as she walked. "I can't believe he said that! How dare he! He has no idea…. UGH! I'm just so… GRRR!" Chokuro was so fed up that she couldn't even think right. She was lost in thought until, from behind her, she heard a branch snap and she quickly looked behind her, but saw no one. So, she decided to 'turn on' her 'ability', to see if she could tell who it was.

_-'Dammit! Stupid branch! Great, now she's gunna know I'm here. And I don't even have Satoshi-sama to change back into…' _

That was all Chokuro need to know; she was being followed by Krad.

"Great." She said to herself. "Now, to top it off, I'm being followed by Krad. What a thrill." She said monotonously as she turned around to see Krad stepping out of a bush near by.

"Dammit!" He said as he walked up to Chokuro. "So, you are mad at Dark?"

Chokuro continued on walking as Krad walked slightly behind her. "Ooo…. The hostility you have… tsk tsk tsk… One so pretty should not be so angry." Chokuro ignored him and continued on towards a nearby village of shops. The place looked deserted. No shop lights were on. It was black except for the faint glow of the streetlights. "Hmmm…. Kinda creepy without any lights on…" Krad said looking around. "Still. It's a pity. That you're mad at Dark…" Chokuro stopped walking and turned around to Krad.

"Really? Why's that?" She questioned.

"Because…" He started off, taking a step towards Chokuro, which made her take three steps back. "No one will be here to save you." With that, he wrapped his left hand around her neck and picked her up so her feet were dangling a foot above the ground. Chokuro embraced Krad's arm with her hands trying to get him off without success. Krad tightened his grasp as he shoved Chokuro's back into the wall of the nearest building. "I just don't understand. Why _you_ had to interfere so long ago." Krad had his mouth next to Chokuro's ear. His warm breath made her shiver as he spoke. "_You_ and Dark had to go and fall in love… It's _your_ fault that you were turned into stone… How _dare_ you fall in love! Dark's not supposed to be happy! He deserves to be miserable like everyone else!" Krad's voice hissed in Chokuro's ear. Chokuro started to cry again. She couldn't help it. It was just not her day.

* * *

MUAHAHAHHA Cliff Hangerrrr! And now, you must wait a decent amount of time for the next one cuz I need to finish it XP


	23. Chapter 22

_Wooo hooo Go flashbacks! MUAHAHAAHHAA! Oki.. I know it's been a LONG time.. but, suck it up! Heartya all!_

_

* * *

_

_The grandfather clock chimed its twelfth bell and The Phantom Thief had just grabbed the Toll of Time jewel and was heading for the exit when a figure stood in his way. He stopped, took the jewel and placed it in his pocket, then turned to the figure._

_"Hello, Krad." Dark said casually. _

_Krad took a step forward and into the moonlight and his long blond hair shined silver in the light as he glared at Dark who only smiled. _

_"Sorry, Krad." Dark started. "But, I don't have time for this." With that, he jumped out of the window and flew away leaving Krad standing in the window way watching. _

_Dark laughed as he looked down on the city. As he did, he noticed someone walking in the park, alone. So he swooped down to see the person better and noticed the person was a woman. He gave a smirk and flew closer to the earth. When he was about 50 feet from the ground, he could clearly see who it was; Chokuro. _

_"Oh-no…" Dark said as he changed into Yuki and fell in a bush near Chokuro. She jumped when she heard the loud "THUD" that Dark made when he made contact with the earth. She walked over to the bush and saw Yuki sitting there rubbing his back and Wiz next to him and laughed. Yuki looked up and turned slightly red. _

_"Hi…" He said. _

_Chokuro giggled and said "Hi…Umm… what are you doing?" _

_Yuki got up and brushed himself off then looked at Chokuro. "We were going home from a job…" _

_She only looked at him and shook her head. "Whatever. I'll walk you home if you want." _

_Yuki smiled. "Thanks. But isn't it normally the other way…. The boy walks home the girl?" _

_Chokuro laughed. "Not today." _

_Yuki gave in. "Fine…"He and Chokuro started in the direction of his house. Their path was lit by the moon as to it was a full moon that night. "Chokuro…" Yuki started off. _

_"Yeah?" She said facing him. _

_"Why were you out at this time of night?" _

_"Oh…I couldn't sleep…" She shrugged. "I don't know why…maybe it's the full moon. But, it doesn't matter now…" _

_"Oooh… Explains the dress and jacket." Yuki said looking at Chokuro's attire as did she, herself. _

_She was wearing a black dress that came to her ankles and a purple overcoat. She shrugged and laughed. _

_"Yup. Just through it on cuz it was quick…" _

_The two did not say anything on the journey to Yuki's house. They only watched the moonlight through the trees and enjoyed the cool July night air._

_When they arrived, Chokuro gave Yuki a hug and said: "Good bye, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell everyone I say 'hi'." _

_Yuki smiled. "Of course. See you later." Chokuro turned to leave but Yuki stopped her. "Oh, Chokuro, Happy Birthday." He smiled. _

_"Thank You, Yuki!" Chokuro gave him one last hug before she set off. _

_Chokuro took her time getting home. She really wasn't tired so she decided to take the longer route to her house. _

_The route took her through woods with not too many trees so it made it look like a park, and Chokuro could see fine where she was going. There was still the eeriness of going through the woods at night. It didn't affect her too much since she had gone through these woods many times before. _

_As she walked, she wondered out loud about something that was bugging her. _

_"Why _did_ Dark change back into Yuki…" Chokuro scavenged her mind to search for the answer. She found a possibility. "It was probably just some girl he saw…" She gave a sigh. "That's Dark for ya…Sees a pretty girl and he just changes." She gave a giggle at what she said then shrugged it off. _

_"Wonder what time it is…" She questioned herself as she looked up to try and find the clock tower. _

_"Far too late for a girl like you to be out." Said a voice from behind her. She quickly turned around, out of fear, to see whom it could be but relaxed once she saw whom it was._

_"Phew… It's only you, Krad." She said comforting herself with the knowledge. _

_Krad gave her a sly smirk in return. "You know, it really is far too late for a female to be out. Especially alone." _

_Chokuro shrugged. "Yea, I know. But, who would want me anyway. Not like I'm of any importance to anyone… except my family… But, that's different." She smiled at Krad, only to have it fade away by Krad wearing a very serious frown. "Krad? What's the matter?" Chokuro's eyes bore concern for Krad. _

_Krad looked at Chokuro. "Why would something be wrong?" His tone was icy and sent chills down Chokuro's spine. "When my life is perfectly happy." He took a step towards Chokuro making her take one back. "I don't have my love of my life…. Unlike you…" He took another step. "I don't have a family… unlike you…" He took another step forcing Chokuro to back into a tree, ripping her dress in the process, causing it to rip up to her hip. "I don't have my own body… unlike you… I suppose I just don't see how something could be wrong when my life is perfect…" Chokuro was getting very scared at this moment. She knew that Krad was not one of the most pleasant people to be around. But she didn't know he could be like this. _

_"K-Krad…" Chokuro stuttered. "You're scaring me…" _

_Krad's frown turned into a smirk. "You should be scared." _

_Chokuro's eyes widened and she as about to run, but Krad's hand already made it to her neck. She couldn't scream and the fear was overwhelming her until her vision went black._

_Over at Yuki's house, he was having some problems. _

_"C'mooon…" Dark was persisting in Yuki's head for the past twenty minutes. "You should check to see that she got home safely." _

_Yuki was getting frustrated by Dark and was rubbing his forehead. "We don't have to… It's Chokuro. She'll be fine." _

_"You don't know that!" Dark stated. _

_"UGH! Fine! I'll go." Yuki said aggravated as he closed the door to his house behind him. _

_"All I ask." Dark said. "Besides, what kind of a friend would you be if you didn't check on her." _

_"Dark. Shut up. I already said I'd check. I'm already outside. So you can stop worrying. I'm going to go make sure that the love of your life is fine." _

_"Thank y-- HEY! She's not the love of my life." Dark said, offended. _

_"If you say so…" Yuki teased with a smirk. _

_Yuki arrived at the Ieshtai manor, walking in without knocking for many reasons. One, it was close to one o'clock in the morning and two, the Ieshtai's didn't really mind because he was practically one of the family. _

_He ventured up the spiral staircase, past the pictures and rooms and, finally, to the sixth door on the right, Chokuro's room. He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, a little louder this time and still no answer. Now Yuki was starting to worry, but nothing close to how Dark was feeling. Yuki decided to knock once more and when no one answered, he walked into the room thinking that maybe she fell asleep. Chokuro wasn't anywhere in the room. _

_"Where is she!" Dark asked concerned. _

_"I don't know." Yuki said terrified of what could have happened. "She should have been back by now. Even if she took the longer way to get here…" _

_"We have to look for her!" Dark said as he took over his host's body without any effort or protest from the boy. _

_Dark pushed open the window and jumped out. "Wiz!" he yelled as he plummeted towards the earth. Within seconds, Dark had his ebony wings and was hovering over the trees in search of Chokuro. _

_After two hours of this, he saw no sign of her and retired to the ground to search. _

_"Where could she be?" Dark wondered to himself. "Hey, Yuki…" _

_"Yea?" Yuki responded. _

_"Do you suppose your friend, Himono, might know…" _

_Yuki shrugged. "I don't know… He could…" _

_Dark sighed. "As much as I despise going to the Hikari's… I will….". Dark said as he pushed himself off of the ground and soared to his destination adding quietly to himself. "…for her." _

_Dark arrived at a mansion that had a lot of windows, land, and rooms. He knocked on the door out of courtesy but when no one answered, he took the liberty of letting himself in. _

_"Himono?" Dark yelled through the house as he was wandering the halls, checking in rooms. There was never an answer or anyone to be found. Dark walked by the door that led to the basement. He opened it slowly and peaked his head in and saw a tiny stream of light at the end of the stairs. He walked cat-like down the stairs, making no noise except for tiny 'thuds' when his feet hit the stairs. Dark saw a door opened slightly and noticed it was the source of the yellow light. Dark placed his palm on the door and pushed it open to see Chokuro passed out and her hands chained, above her head, to a link in the ceiling. Krad was holding a sword to Chokuro's back and was saying something. Just as Dark walked in, Krad shoved the sword into her back and there was a bright light as Chokuro's features became stone. Dark let out a yell and fell to his knees. "No…" The words barely touching his lips. _

_Krad chuckled when he saw the look on Dark's face. Dark looked and felt like he was going to puke, it did not help that Yuki felt the same way either. Krad walked over to Dark, holding the sword in his hand. He knelt down next to Dark, leaning on the sword. He laughed slightly. "Now… you're like me…." Krad chuckled and stood up. He looked down at Dark with a twisted smile on his face. "You lost the love of you're life now. Just like I did." _

_Dark glared up at him. "What'd she ever do to you!" He asked, anger level rising. _

_Krad's smile faded into a frown. "What did she do to me?" Krad said looking down at Dark. "Nothing." He said simply. "It's what she did to you." _

_Dark looked at him. "What?" He said as he stood up, slowly. "What does what she do to me have to do with you… you…" he looked over at the stone figure of Chokuro. "Doing _that_ to her!" He yelled pointing at her. _

_Krad only looked at him. "It has everything to do with it. She makes you happy…. You don't deserve it." _

_Dark stood there, looking blankly at him. "What? I don't deserve to be happy? Like you do! You're the one who turned an innocent person into stone!" _

_Krad shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it now." He said as he started to walk away. _

_Dark watched after him, in shock. "How could you be so cruel?" He said following after him. "She did nothing to you! If anything, she probably saw what good you might have had left! And what do you do! You turn her into a statue!" _

_Krad whipped around to face Dark. "It doesn't matter now. Does it!" _

_Dark glared at him. "Can't you reverse the spell!" _

_"No." he said plainly then continued to walk away. _

_Dark was tempted to fight with Krad, but he knew it would get him nowhere. He marched off and flew back to Yuki's house. When he arrived, he sat on the front stairs for a few minutes, thinking. Yuki was still in shock. _

_Dark was holding his head in his hands and looking at the ground. "I don't get it…. Why'd he do it!" _

_Yuki finally recovered from his shock. "Didn't you hear what Krad said?" He asked and continued when Dark shook his head. "He said it was because you two have…had… feelings for one another and he was jealous." He stated. _

_Dark looked up. "But… I don't have feelings for Chokuro…" He said, as the thought ran through his mind. "… I don't think…"_


	24. Dedicated to Danielle

My Chapter that is dedicated to my X-Files buddy Danielle K; I love her dearly! Please, read enjoy…

((FYI: sliiiight spoiler, but, if you did not get that Dark and Cho were going to be together, you have MAJOR issues. But, beside the point.))

The clock struck midnight and Dark, Chokuro, and Daisuke were in the living room watching the television. The two elder teens were sitting on the couch while the younger sat on the floor with his back against the couch. The purple-haired-teen was sitting in the corner of the couch, Chokuro resting against his chest. He had draped his right arm over her right shoulder for comfort of just having her close to him. Considering the time, there really was nothing too interesting on the television, so, the redhead had to suffice with a show that seemed interesting enough.

"Really?" A brown-haired girl on the screen questioned of a nodding blond that was sitting in a chair across from her.

"Yep. Popped up just like a daisy." The blond responded happily with a smile to the blinking brunette across from her.

Dark just stared off at the screen as his boredom consumed him. He attempted to amuse himself with closing one eye then the other, but that did not work. In order to suppress his boredom, he pulled Chokuro closer to him as he leaned down and began to kiss the base of her neck. The silver-haired teen smiled as he moved his kisses to her shoulder then back to her neck, moving his lips up her neck, chills running down her spine. Daisuke was completely oblivious to the two teens on the couch, he just continued to watch the screen. Dark smirked briefly as he moved his kisses behind her ear, causing his love to giggle softly since his breath was tickling her ear. With a small smirk across his lips, Dark took his tongue and ran it against the outside of Chokuro's ear gently.

Blinking a few times, the silver-haired teen finally regained herself from the shock of what he did. "Oh my god!" She all but yelled, making Daisuke jump and turn to them, he saw Chokuro looking utterly annoyed and Dark was laughing hysterically. "Did you just--?" She shuddered slightly as she punched the Dark's arm, jumping up from the couch and running to the bathroom to wash her ear.

After twenty minutes of pure washing her ear, the girl exited the bathroom and walked back into the living room. Her facial expressions showed that she was annoyed as she went and sat on the opposite end of the couch, folding her arms across her chest. Having stopped laughing many minutes ago, Dark looked at Chokuro, now feeling bad for making her upset. "Aww, I'm sorry Cho…" He said as he got up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her. "I didn't mean to upset you." He said, resting his chin lightly atop her head.

Chokuro sighed. "It's fine… But, still… EW!" She said with a slight shudder.

* * *

NOW! Please do not hate me because I know ya all wanted the NEXT chapter... But, It's on my other PC. BUT! At least you have an amusing one... no? (Reviews are always loved by the way.)


	25. Chapter 25

Okay my loving fans out there that have more then likely forgotten about me! I'm probably going to either delete this story and repost my re-write and WAY better one that does not make me seem so n00bish Ooooor keep this one up and then just... not continue with it? -shrugs- Not sure yet. Prob gunna end up like keeping it just to make me feel special... Or something... That and to just have it there. Maybe contact a few of me fans and let 'em know I've editted it... ANND! I WILL be adding a new chappy pretty soony... My friend got me back into this sooo yaw.! And, hey, Maybe I'll even get a bit more and different stories out there!

Your loving authoress

Chokuro


End file.
